


Guardian to Mate

by FreedomToWrite



Category: aot
Genre: Betraly by Parents, Cheating, Doctor - Freeform, Eren-Omega, Half Children, Inprinting, Knotting, Levi-Alpha, M/M, Military, No under age relationship, No underge sex, Omegaverse, Politican, Protection duty, Rich Yeagers, Rut, Smut, alphas - Freeform, beta, heat - Freeform, male pregancy, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: With a politician for a mom, famous doctor for a dad and a military leader for a grandfather Eren Yeager has quiet the bounty on his head. Not to mention he's the only male omega in exsitance. But what happens when his path crosses with those from a past years ago?Please read: There is no underage sex or relationship. The relationship between Levi and Eren does not get sexual until Eren is 24.





	1. Chapter one: Meeting after all this tme

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Please comment below and leave kudos. -Author chan

Levi: 

Strolling to the office of the commander of Japans military, behind me trailing my personal team and the second of command and third of command. "Mike gonna meet us there" Hange says, the third in command, a beta, finally lifts her mad filled eyes from her cell phone screen. "So is Nannabe and Molbolt" she adds glancing back down at the device. "I wonder why were being requested" Oulo comments. "Who knows" Gunther replies, the alphas voice half way between carefree and professional. "Maybe one of us is in trouble?"

"I doubt it I mean why call all of us then?" Ed another alpha responds, using reason and logic, hands behind his head. "I mean I could understand if one of us" he motions to the rest of team Levi with his arms before finishing to say: " got in trouble and boss being called but not-" he cut off by Hange. "The amazing, the brilliant Erwin and his sick kick Hange the Great." 

"Put a sock in it" I tell him, throwing the words over my shoulder. Turning was to much of an effort. "Make sure you don't bit your tongue Oulo" Petra, threatens. The female beta goes as far as to wag her finger in his face. 

Erwin an alpha and the second in command chuckles. I roll my eyes, knowing Oulo he would. The dumbass. I knock on the door just as three more approach an alpha and 2 betas approach, running like mad. "Are we late?" The beta known as Nannabe asks, "were dead if we are" Mike the sniffing alpha chuckles. "Dears you are just on time" Hange tells her two mates Molbolt and Mike. "Levi just knocked." We stood there waiting for an answer, to be bid entrence but none never came. "What the hell is this?" I ask, knocking again, louder this time for good measure. "He is kinda old maybe he can't hear you" Hange says, shrugging as if were talking about nothing of importance, "you better hope he didn't hear that" Erwin tells her, "maybe he's not here" Petra offers up. 

"No he's never late, never misses a meeting. Knock again" Erwin orders. "Who the fuck died and put you in charge" I snide but do as my fellow alpah says, unfortently for me he's my direct supervisor. I knock for the third time, once again gaining no response. "This is redicalous" I comment, getting more anoyed by the second. "I have better things to do than wait out here like an idiot."

"Yeah cleaning" Hange teases, I growl at her to which she hides behind Mike still smiling and chuckling. "Do we leave?" Nannabe be asks. I looked to Erwin for the answer who answers with a no. "For all we know he could be on his way and if were not here it could be seen as disobeying an order."

"Your extactly right, Smith" the door suddently opens, offering up a view of the elderly commander, a cell phone pressed to his chest. "I was on the phone, but since you all don't know how to behave..." he motions us in despite our protests and apologies. 

We stand to our attention as the alpha takes a seat behind his desk. Once more talking into the device. "Sorry my love, what were you saying" something must of been said on the other end because now hes nodding, dispite the fact that the other speaker can't see the motion. To me its a waste of action. "I'll see you in a few, yes, yes. Not a problem, their here now" he glances up at us before turning back to the window, once more giving us his back. "Alright bye" he hangs up the device. Before twisting his hearingades, "sorry" he turns to tell us. "It seems I had these damn things too low again."

"Not a problem sir" Erwin answers for all those standing. "What can we do for you sir?" He meets the eyes of all those infront of him, "I have an important assignment unlike others you have the right to refuse but I expect you to either way to leave knowing that what is said in this room stays in this room. As the information that is to be given is confidential." We give him the proper answer, not one of us was untrustworthy and he knew it, it was just another test we faced in our profession. 

"As you all know I have an daughter and son in law" he motions to a just turned photo in a cristine, dark brown desk frame. Inside are two adults, both black haired. The female, presumed to be the daughter previously mentioned is smiling at the camera besides her also friendly husband. "Karla and Grisha" he points to each before continuing, turning another frame to meet those waiting. A little boy is in this one, along side the commander, kneeing next to the smaller male. "This is my grandson" he point to the boy. "This is what I'm here to discuss." His hands fold over on the desk. "Since she became pregnat the three of us have agreed to keep Eren outta of the spot light of the people. But it seems that somehow information on him has been leaked......" His eyes darken, threatening alpha scents fuming from the male. "I have secrutiy teams on all three but seeing as a threat got passed Erens last one......" We watch him take off the glasses only to pinch and rub his eyes. "He needs a stronger more skilled team."

"Is it safe to assume that you want us to guard him?" Hange inquires. "You always were spot on" he mutters before getting back on track. "Yes, I want you all to guard him. But there is something I need to mention which has added to his value besides relations. Eren is an omega."I feel my eyes widen. Behind me verbal signs of shock eco. "But sir, theres no such thing as a male omega" Hange protests. "Are you sure he's-" before she can protest further theirs an excited squeal and screams coming from the other side of the door. "Papa, papa."

"That was fast" The old mans nearly knocked over when a small,furry thing flings its self into his bent over body, barring into the room as soon as the doors open. "Eren" the normal, hard personalty commander shows us another, never before seen side as he smiles and cuddles with what now can be recognized as a young child no more than four. Were all watching the exchange, sharing looks, theres no doubt, I was not the only one who had recognized our past comrade. "Papa, Papa, Papa" the child giggles as he's tickled. Eren's scooped up in the alphas arms. "I've missed you" the child giggles, plastering kisses on the older mans face. His own lite up with excitement and happiness. "I've missed you too little one" he kisses the small child's cheek before rising to his feet. Looking out the door he seems to relieze something before shaking his head. "You ran away again" he looks down at the bunny costumed child, a stern look on his face. "What did we tell you?"

But as Eren, carefree and young smiles and giggles, it becomes clear that the saying that grandchildren can do no wrong in grandparents eyes, especially when he mutters "I can't be mad at you, why can't I?" He manuviors between us heading towards the desk once more until Eren jumps out of his arms after seeing us. He runs to each of us calling us by name, saying hi. Smiling like a buffoon. 

"Eren?" the loving grandfather, re-scoups up his grandchild, confusion plasted on his face, "how do you know their names?" What does Eren do, instead of answering he just shouts titians. "Eren, thats enough" his grandfather claims. "How many times do we have to tell you, titans are not real. Now answer my questions. "

"No Papa, titans. Titans. Hange-san titans" he looks to her for answers, clearly thinking she'll help in his cause to get the commander to understand. For once in her life she looks lost for words. "Eren you read that book too?" Nannabe asks, "it was a good book huh, kinda scary though."The commander turns to the speaker, "what are you talking about?"

"Sir, titans are characters in an old child book" she offered up, straight out lieing and I must admit I never thought she had it in her. And she was doing a pretty good job of it. "Your telling me a child book has given my baby nightmares?"

"It appears so, sir" the beta responds, ignoring Erens claims that they real. "Fiber, fiber" Eren mutters beging to pout in the commanders arms. "Now, Eren see its just like Papa, Mama and Daddy have told you" he patted said Erens head, before he attempted to return to business. "No Papa, she bad, bad. Time out, time out." Said Papa was trying not to lauph and so was the rest of us, I didnt know the brat could be this funny. "Eren, don't be rude, let it go" grandpa tries to tell the child who doesn't seem to want to let the topic go. 

Theres another knock on the door, this time Erwin grabs it reveling the daughter and son in law. "Dad....Eren...Gone......Help" there both panting and I must say this is not the way I expected the meeting to go. "Karla" he points to the bundle in his arms. "Eren been with us for about lets say seven minuets. You need to watch him better."

"There you are" Karla is glaring at her son, even goes as far as to display her anger at the child by pinching his cheeks. "Do you know how worried you had us? We've been looking all over for you!" 

"He's been right here" her father told her, "came right to me."

"How can you be so calm?"She growls at him, "who knows what could of happen to him, someone could of taken him, he could get lost he could......" she looks close to tears. Its clear to see the parents are at their wit ends. 

The commander puts down eren in his seat, looking confused while he watches the adults. Figures the brat is introuble. "Eren" Grishia bends to the boys level before saying a few carefully chosen words, kindly reprimanding the child, gently bringing him to the light of what could happen. Before allowing the boy to take in what was told. 

He makes Eren appologize to them and then the father himself apologizes to us. Although it wasn't needed. Now calmed down the mother turns to her son,"Eren come" the mother holds out her hands and Eren goes, returning to the loving arms of his mother who eagerly picks him up.

No phased by the situation the commander returns to the meeting. "I would like an answer" he's looking to us for one and without hesitation we give him the one he's looking for. 

Eren:

I watch from the comfort of mothers shoulder as Papa works. Addressing those from my dreams. I'm beyond confused, how are they real? And why has the bad girl not been put in the corner. If I was naughty I went to the naughty corner, it wasn't fair that he didn't. 

"Good, your the best of the best. I feel now we can rest peacefully at night without worry" Papa responds. "There's some things to be mentioned though besides his dynamic unless you've already told them" Daddy talking to Papa but I speak out before Papa can. "Daddy, Daddy. Omega."Daddy gives me a light smile, I'm pleased at my self. "We know." 

"They've been notified about his rare dynamic yes, but I'll let you speak medical."

"Hange, I specifically asked for you because of your medical expertise. Eren" he looks to me and I give him a smile before he continues, "has a very weak body, the heart and lungs esspically." Hange-san nods, signally for Daddy to continue. Mom, lets out a barley to be heard whimper before planing kisses all over my head. Rocking us back an forth. I can feel the distress and fear radiating off of her. "Mama?"

"Sh, let Daddy speak."

"He's prone to strokes and sezuires. His medication although its soposed to stop them all they manage is to slow them down, lessing the damage." I watch him hand her two bottles, speaking to her about both. "Your saying these only delay? That's not possiple. These are the strongest out there."

"Eren's condition wasn't even known. Apparently he's the only one to have it but then again other instances might not of been reported."

"How deadly is this condition?" 

"He was born with it" Daddy pauses "doctors didn't think he live past four days."

"Daddy three" I try to tell him, I'm not four days old. "Eren we know your three. Now please be quiet let Daddy speak" the scoldings light but that doesn't stop me from pouting in my mothers arms." How often are his attacks?". My father rubs the back of his head "they can hit from no where other times they don't come at all. Its hard to explain." 

"Everyday with him is a blessing" Mother deems. I kiss her on her cheeck, she gives me teary smile, I pat at her unfallen tears, trying to help. "Don't cry Karla" Papa says, taking her hand. Squeezing."Deathnosia, also inflicts a lot of pain on the host, everyday he takes three pills" he holds up the third bottle, "I'll give these to you. If anything happens or have any question, come to one of us" he looks to Papa and Mama, "we have more on us." Hange-san rattles off a few questions, sastified she backs off allowing Daddy to hand the bottle to her. Before handing over a list to each Hange, Commander Erwin and the Captain. "These are the numbers you can reach any of us at. Our secretaries know that if you call to send you right through." 

"Thank you" Commander Erwin says. "Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

"Yes" mother speaks up, "my three year old as you know has a bad habit of running off. He also has a love of soft things and stuffed animals" she hold up Fuzzytail, my brown haired stuffed rabit. I reach for it, "Mamma, Fuzzytail?". 

"If he loses this, he loses his mind, just give him his green blanket, that's home. It calms him down until Fuzzytails returns. He has to be in bed by 8:00 pm, no later and he's typically up by 9:00 am."

"Were not expecting you to nanny him, or any such thing but we are giving our full consent to disaplian him when he's naughty, we put him in what we call the naughty corner. If he gets out he goes back in for 30 seconds longer" Daddy tells them. "Eren good boy" I call out. "You sure about that? You did run away earlier. Remember that, mister?" my mother asks me, flicking my noise. "Were not asking for any special treatment for us or him we just want whats best for him" Daddy finishes. "Karla anything to add?" Papa asks. 

"No."

"Good then your assignment starts now, Erwin your in charge. I'll leave it to you to lead this. "

"Yes sir. We are honored to be given this assignment."

"Go say hi" my mother puts me on the hardwood floors pushing me towards the soliders. I walk right up to Oulo. He looks down at me and I look up at him. "You didn't bit your tongue." Petra cracks up laughing as do the rest of them except Captains who just gives me a look. "Eren!" my mother drags me infront of her, scolding me. "But their laughing, Papas laughing. Its true....Oh too late he just did."

Levi:

"Well isn't he the cutest little stinker" Hange says to as to me as I finish packing the contents of my room, Grisha offered us all rooms and meals at his house and commuting back and forth everyday was to much of a hassel. "I can't help but wonder if he was like this is in his passed life?" she contuins on. "A brat is a brat."

"You better be carefull that brat is now your charge or should I say once again" Erwin says coming to stand besides the scycho, "I know I know, you don't have to harp."

"Oh come on Levi, he's just a child" Hange tells me. "Is Mike bringing along the sheaperds?" I inquire exchaing this boring topic for a professional one, referring to the military police K9s Barge and Soko. "Yes, his parents and the commander agreed that it would be a good addition to security" Erwin informed me, "we just have to explain to Eren that they are working dogs, not the cute cuddly things you see on tv, the're defently not from the show Too Cute" Hange chuckles. "Will you please take this seriously?" 

"I am Erwin, I am." I roll my eyes at her, lugging my belongings from the room. "Where are the pain in the asses?" 

"Your team? You know that's mean, they love you. Your there hero" Erwin scolds as he and Hange follow me to the elevator, their own suitcases and duffles trailing behind them. "He's just grumpy because he's been separated from Eren."I punch her in the face just as the doors close around us, sending us falling to the first floor. On said floor, we roll out to our vehicles. Hange trailing behind nursing a bloody nose. "That wasn't nessary" Erwin tells me. "Whats are you, my mother?" I snap. Sick of being scolded for everything single movement and words that leaves my mouth.

"Just like I thought, your really are missing Eren" their only do it to get a rise outta me, merely teasing but they get exactly what they want, a reaction. I sock him in the face. 

The mansion where the Jagers live is emase and clearly well kept to put it mildly. The property in the front must encase at least 100 acres if the long drive way was anything to go by. The traditional Eurpean American building is brick, but seeing as my team was infront of the garage thats where I stop. Getting out I see Ed and Gunther speaking to what looks like a butler. "Whats going on?"

"Aww you must be Lord Levi, I was just explaining to Lord Ed and Lord Gunther that I will park your cars, and bring in your luggage. I also have a message that lunch is in the dinning room. That is where you have been asked to meet the family. Another butler, Hanz is waiting to escort you." the middle aged man presents us with a silver plate, "if you will" clealy he's looking to us to place our keys. I'm not sure about this, but all the same allow him to take them. The others following my example. "Now then, if I may ask, where is your luggage?" 

He's gathering our items just as the others pulls up. All of us clearly confused but do as Mr. Ko says. As the other said the second butler is waiting for arrival. We don't even get a chance to knock before the door is opended and were invited in. He leads us to a room filled with a table so long I'm more than sure it could fit thirty. There's several spots laid out, all pristine, practically sparkling under the crisp day light produced by the vast, open windows on the right side. I can't help but be impressed by the state of the house. 

"Lunch time" I hear a shrill shout before the door is opened reveling the three year old. "Are you gonna eat lunch with me?" the youngster looks so excited, "lunch is delicious" he says childishly before anyone can say a word. "Aww there you are" the Commander, is right behind him, falling behind as the youngster runs to the table. "Grab a seat and dig in" he sits at the head of the table, its not long before his grandson is shoving a carrot stick in his face. Placating the boy he tries to bit it, only for the brat to pull it out of harms way only to chew on its himself. 

"Huh?" 

"What do you mean huh Nannabe? You heared me get over here and eat. None of you had breakfast." He was right, we had skipped because of the meeting. Erwin sat down to his right, me on the other side. Across from Petra who had placed her self on the childs side. I expected him to be feeding on a fancy meal instead he dug into chicken nuggets, sided with carrot sticks and apple juice. Infront of us adults, there turkey and beans comboed on the side with rice and gravy. It was one of the best meals I had ever had the pleasure of eating. 

"I find it quiet odd that my grandson could place your names and titles, why is that?" The commanders question comes out of no where, interrupting the rooms atmosphere which before had only been filled with Erens and Petras chatting, "he must of seen us around the headquarters" Mike offered, the lies piling up as time ticked away, oh well much better than being thrown in the lonney bin. "Hmm, quiet possibly." He switches his attention back to the boy on the left of him, "remember what we said Eren, you have to listen to them."

"Papa I hear doggies, can I go see the doggies?" 

"You'll have to ask Mike, their his dogs." He looks to the weird sniffer, "really you have doggies? Your so lucky" his eyes are practically sparking. "Can I pet them, please?"

"I'm sorry Eren, but there not very friendly." He pouts in response, looking away, staring at the light grey, white trimmed walls moodily. 

"May I be excused?" 

"Yes, you may." The child kisses his cheek before leaving the table. "Eren, I have to go back to work" he calls as the child reaches the entrence, "have a good day Papa."

"You to dear" the dissapointed child closes the door. "Please excuse us, " Petra and Nannabe takes off, determined to start the mission seriously. 

We walk to the door to bid the commander a goodbye. Its not long after he leaves that we hear screams. Were prepared for a fight, not expecting one so soon but that's called expect the unexpected. We run the backyard preparing for a fight. Only to see Petra and and Nannabe running towards the house, booking it like their lifes are dependent on their speed. "What the?" there's no enemy, the only threat I can see is the two K9s trailing after those running, "call them off" Nannabe shouts, putting her self in the line of fire again and again as the dogs try to get at a bunny rabbit in Petras arms. That's no ordinary mammal, its Eren and I have a feeling he didn't listen to Mike . "Help" Petra screams, "don't shoot" Mike shouts before ordering the two to heel, on the ground the two dogs wait for more orders giving the two ample time to reach us, meeting half way. "What the hell happened?" Mike demands, anger plain in his voice. "Bad doggies, me no food"Erens shaking like a leaf, scared beyond belief. "Papa, Mama, Daddy" he begins to cry, I know were being watched by the staff the head butler and maid approaching. "Shs, scary things away, scary things away" Petra tries to sooth the boy only he gets worse. I have no idea why or what takes over me but I take him into my arms. It seems to do the trick and soon he quiets. Laying his tear stained head on my shoulder. "Captain" he whimpers. "Scary doggies." Awkwardly I pat his head mindful I have an audience. I'm not known for being cuddly or gentle. So getting looks is expectory. "The scary doggies, are in time out. All gone."

"Young Lord are you alright?" the butler from earlier asks, the maid and him fussing over him. "Eren what happened?" Mikes looking at him with anger, Eren winces and buries his head in my shoulder. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Little does Mike expect that he's open a flood gate. Between all the babbling and sobbing were able to get out of the boy that he actually did nothing wrong. All he did was come outside to play, he said hi but did no further, instead sat to play with his stuffed animal. The dogs then broke out and chased him. Mike comes to a conclusion, "Kola has a toy that looks like a rabbit he must of thought he was a toy" he's giving Eren a look, "and Korras known to follow her brother" Hange comments. "I think you owe the boy an apology" Nannbe says, hands on his hips as she stares at Mike intensely. Eren gets his apology and he's looked over a second time before being brought inside. 

Apparently he doesn't want to let me go anytime soon so Erwin places me on him, while him and Hange patrol inside. Nannabe and Mike take outside Permiter while the others are placed on standby/ free time. 

The butler leads the way informing me that around this time the three year old is placed down for a nap. Erens room has a modern feel with light blue walls and grey floors. Cuddly animals lay everywhere. A stylish bed set whose fabric is layered with the fluffy creatures as a design. Two night stands on either side of bed, grey in wood color matches the bed frame the dresser placed by the door and mirror and the tv stand opposite wall of the bed decorated with a wide what has to be 60 inch tv and all the accessories alike finish off the decor. If your not gonna mention the storage containers in which I'm assuming is filled with toys at the bottom of the almost all windowed wall, and the poo bear clock on the right nightstand. When the butler attempts to take him from me its not me who protests, its Eren. "No! No! Captain, I'm staying with Captain." All though he adiment I coldly place him on the bed. "Stay" he looks devastated as he's tucked in. Reaching his tiny hands out to me. Eyes begging. I hold strong, refusing to give into his childish wants. The blue curtains are closed and a night light although its days is turned on. Before the butler and I leave he hands me a schedule. I'm looking it over as I close the door.When I go to get him a couple hours later I find him not in his bed, covers pulled back, laying in disarray. I was just outside the door, I never heard a thing but his sobbing until all went quiet and foolishly assumed the child had given into his sleepy state. I'm just about to call the out for him when I hear a rustling on the other side of the nightstand. Pulling my gun out of the holster I prepare for an ambush only to find the so called missing child. 

He has his back to me, sitting like a punished child in the corner. His knees are pulled to his chest, head in them. I have no idea what occurred by my alpha instincts are screaming at me to protect, to comfort. Carefully having no idea whats gone down I bend the small distance to his level. "Eren?" slowly he turns his head. "Are you alright?" He just blinks at me so, forcing me to repeat the question. "Eren, naughty, not sposode to talk when in time out." He turns away leaving me baffled. "Who put you in time out?" I ask, confused I know I didn't,the butler didn't and no one else has been in the room. "Eren naughty, Captain wouldn't stay. You mad at me. Eren naughty."

I stare at the boy like hes lost his mind and maybe he has. This is the first child I've heard of that places himself in a corner and all because I wouldn't hold him like he wanted. And because of that he thinks he's in trouble. "Eren, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you." "Sit my nap?" he looks so hopeful. Who could resist that look and its not even the puppy dog look. "Alright if I must" I roll my eyes at his greedy demand. Helping the youngster back into the bed for his second try at a nap. After being re-tucked in I sit on the edge of the bed. "Now go to sleep." "Stay?" "If I have to...." his puppy dogs eyes beg me to stay. Never thought I would subcomb to such a stupid action but here I was. Dammit. His lip wobbled, I knew what that ment. "Oh no, no tears. Don't you...If I promise then they can't fall." Practically panicking at the unfallen tears of the child, surrendering to the wims of a three year old. If word got out my reputation was ruined. Instead of terrifying my enemy to death I would now make them laugh to the after life. "Stay?" he tugged on my arm sleeve, "yes." "Promise?" Giving him my word was all it took to pause the waterworks. Now all I had to do was wait him out until he went to sleep. Without even reliezing it, I found my self stroking the top of his head. Repeating the motion well after he fell under the spell of tiredness. Reaching into my pocket I withdraw my copy of the families general schedule. Normally Eren has a two to three hour nap followed by an hour and a half of play before the parents generally come home from work. First day on the job and already I had blown the retuin out of contact. Well he's to blame the youngster still attached to my arm. Its not my fault he didn't take his nap before. After a text was sent to the others about the change including making Erwin notify the house staff I took the liberty to check emails and missed phone calls. Doing my best to keep on track with my own career while keeping with the mission. I give him a hour of nappy time before he's woken up, takes a few times but what can you do. "Come on out, lets go play" I take his tiny hand before leading him out into the hallway. "Captain, Fuzzytail" he's pointing back to his room. Knowing his room is safe I send him back in alone to retrieve the toy. He's quick to come back, grabbing my hand we contuin our journey to the stairs and down them. It takes longer than it should but that's only because he's instant on using the railings but is almost to short to reach.

On the first floor uncharacteristically I play with the three year old. We play hide and go seek and tell stories, this is what were found doing when his parents arrive home. Were in the casual living room, Erens listening intently as I tell a made up fairytail. I cut my self off when I see I have a audience of plus two. I get to my feet, politely greeting the two who are watching me closely. "Good evening to you Captain Levi. I hope your first day on the job hasn't been to terrible, were well aware my son can be mischievous" Grisha responds. "He was no problem sir."

"Thats good to hear" the boy father answers. Erens gives them both hugs and kisses. Before babbling about his day. "Daddy Mike doggies, not nice" he tells them. "I'm not a toy" I internally slap my forehead. This is going to get us fired real quick. I get a look from the parents. But knowing they'll hear it from the staff...."Yeah Mike already admitted to what occurred. He and Erwin came clean." Grisha and Karla are taking this a lot better than expected. And it got me out of having to take the brunt of the blow out, not to mention the explanation. "We appreciate your honesty. However, given what occurred its clear that Mike was not wise in leaving the two unattended. Due to that were requiring they're locked up more tightly when left alone. Any protests Captain?"

"No. That was what the three of us spoke about earlier."

"Good."

"Come Eren" Karla sets the boy on the floor but he runs back to me. Looking up at me intently. "No, Captain." I'm given a huge smile and a childish demand to be picked up which I do. "Play" he demands of me. To keep up appearances I sigh making it out to be a big deal but unlike other brats I had been around I was content to be with Eren, happy even. How strange. "What now?"

"More play. More play."

"Eren leave the poor man be. I'm sure he needs a break from you" Karla took the pushy omega from me. He didn't go quietly. I bid the family goodbye, taking my leave. Desperently needing time alone. A much needed break occured during which I hung out in my new room but not before unpacking and checking up on the spaces level of cleanlyness. Surprisingly it was accpetable. My room was a nice cream with a king bed in the middle of hard wood bedroom. A tv on wall was facing the soft teal comforter. The bathroom had a marble sink and tub matching the shower. The walls were a light blue complementing the a different shade of the same. 

I head down to the first floor to re-convene with the family and the ones on downtime. Not expecting to see the commander chasing the three year old around the lower level. There I stand on the stairs watching the two males play what can only be described as tag....They run this way and that. I have absoultly no idea how to take this. "I got this" the women of the house comes out from behind him. Standing right in the path of the two who skid to a halt when they see her. A mere whistle and act like a road cop gets us the garentee that I won't get ran over by the two with energy. A mere greeting with the commanding officer and I make our way to the safty zone of the dinning room where house hold servants are working to set the table. Its just Erwin, Mobolt and I so far from the military group. Grisha is not at the head of the table where I expected him to sit but he had left the spot open for what I assumed was his father. He sat calmly allowing his father to tend to his offspring while he read the paper. His wife came back to sit across from him also taking up the task of looking over some paperwork. 

Everything was calm and peaceful with a little bit of words filtering here and there in the between pages turning. I should of known the brat would case trouble. In the next moment a crash. Taking to my feet I don't get far until a three year old is running to me, bleeding, crying. "Captain" he's crying, stopping at my boots. "Oi what the hey?" I correct my lanuage at the last second before I mis-speak. Catching the sobbing child in my arm I set him on the table to look him over. Grisha rushes over and together we look over the boy. One of his palms are scarpped and a knee is too but otherwise he appears unharmed. "What happended? You were soposed to be watching him" Mamabear stands near by mad at her father. I watch the goings down from the side of my eye, the majority of my attention focused on the boy. "I was watching him Karla. Its not my fault because he ran into a vase."

"He ran into a vase. Jeepers this is the last time you two run in the house. For now on you two can take your ruffhousing outside. How is he love?" 

"Oh he's fine just a couple scratches. The blood just makes it look worse. Eren you stay with the Captain and Daddy go get bandades." Eren tucked him self further into my chest as we settled into the dinning room chair, "its ok" I tell the child. Voice gentle and calming. I rub his back as he sobs on my shirt. No doubt getting snot and the salty liquid all over my clotheing but for the first time in my life I wasn't bothered by the concept. "Do you want me to take him?" A glance up gives me a view of the speaker, the boys mother. I don't get a moment to respond before Eren deems loudly he wants me and only me. "You better be nice your gonna hurt your mothers feelings" I warn. Secretly loving the clingyness. Eren works him self closer, legs around my hips, hands holding my shirt hostage. 

"I want Captain, no one else but Captain". He stays this way leaving us adults puzzled as to the childs behavior well after his father returns with medical supplies. "Eren its not your choice wheither he holds you or not. Now stop acting foolish and turn this way." He takes the boys hands, tugging the hand from my shirt to press a cotten ball to the palm. Immendently the child screams attempting to pull away. Its right in my ear hurting me but thats not what takes me off guard. 

I'm still working out the mixed feelings and istancts flooding in my viens when the fathers finished. "Come love, lets go change then you can come back down for dinner" the mother swipes the kid from my lap into her arms. "No I want Captain" he reaches his small paws for me. I'm at a loss what to do now. Still confused and full of internal conflict I barley remeber making my way to my room to change my own clothes. No sooner do I get my shirt off, robotic machine movements in control when the boy barrels into my own room.

Eren:

Determined to get my way, wanting my short protector I run from my parents, following Captains Levis scent through the house until I find him in his room. I attach my self to his leg. We share a look by the end which he lifts his leg in an attempt to take me from the pants attached to his body. "Eren what are you doing? How did you get in here?" he looks at the open door, face bright red. 

"Me want-"

"I know what you want, but just because you want something doesn't mean you get something. You just may be to young to get it."

"I am not too young" I pouts at his feet when until he finally manage to ply me from him. "We can do two things: you can stay here and turn your back and not look while I change. Then you can go back to your parents and change your self" I listen closly at the options but is not to happy about the second. "Or you can go change with mommy and daddy and I'll meet you down stairs" I protests that last one loudly giving those looking for me ample availability to seek me out. Erwin and Daddy come in to get me not leting me go even when I give Levi the answer of one. 

Clothes in the hamper, steps down the stairs, back to the seat I once occupied. I sit in mine not being able to not notice that Captain Levi isn't back yet. "Eren eat your Dino nuggets" my mother orders from her seat besides my own. "I'm gonna go look for Captain" I get off my seat planning to do such when she puts me back in it. "What is you obession with him" my father demands. I face daddy confused, "obess-" I can't even say the word. I'm explained what it means. I don't have an answer I just do and tell them such. 

I'm short enough so that we he does return that I can make my way under the table to him. I sit on his lap not even giving the man a chance to get at his food. "Eren, leave him be!" Mommy comes to retrieve me, replacing me back in my own a little harsh. Hurting my bottom. "Sorry dear. Now here eat your food." I bang my head on the table with an adiment demand for the Captain who is currently being drilled by Papa as to what is going on. "I don't know, sir. Honestly. With all due respect I have no clue as to what you would like me to tell you." Papa isn't pleased with the response but lets the topic drop. "Papa?"

"What is it Eren?"

"Why you mean to Captain?" Said Captain gives me a warning look. "Your to young to get it. Its an adult thing. Now sit and behave and eat before your bottom lands it self in time out." A huff then a nugget is stuffed into my mouth. The taste takes away my earlier emotions. "Seconds" I hold my plate in the air but when the butler an't fast enough I take matters into my own hands taking off into the kitchen. My demand ecoing in the room until my plate is refilled. By this point though grandpa has to carry be back. "How do you have so much energy? Why do you have to act this way?" He's muttering the whole time but I'm close enough to hear. "Hate me?" 

"No I don't. Come on don't cry, Eren" I fuss, but eventually relax allowing hold me through the meal. I finish my second platter of food but don't want a third. "Play?" Looking up I look expectently at my grandfather who is just finishing his meal. "Sure."

"Outside?" I point outside out into the rainy evening. "No we'll stay indoors. No need to get sick."

"Aww, but Papa."

"No buts Eren. Please excuse us."


	2. Control and Changes

Eren:

"No bacon, Mommy bunnies don't eat bacon" I fussed, protesting the plate of breakfast in front of me. "Eren, you need protein to grow big, no hush and eat it" Daddy tells me from his seat at the dinning room table, looking up from the days paper. "No" I push my plate away, folding my arms stubbornly just like Mommy does when she's unhappy. "Eren" he starts cutting him self off when the captain comes in. "Captain" I fall out of my chair trying to get to him, face planting. Mother rushes over to help me, as does the Captain, "careful Eren" he scolds. "Ouch" I whine, sitting up, rubbing at my sore nose. "Dear please be more careful" Mommy kisses my tender spot before encouraging me back to my toes. I'm back to my old, happy go lucky go self in the next moment, eager to greet the new comer that had helped me up. "Morning, morning" I jump up and down excitement earning a head pat in return, "why don't you sit back down before you hurt your self again?". 

"I want to sit by Captain!" I run to grab my plate only to be scuped up by Mommy. Everyones present except the two arguers from team Levi, Oulo and Petra who are probably on duty. "Eren leave him be, let him eat in peace. Don't annoy people so early in the morning. Infact don't do so at all."

"He's alright" Captain Levi responds. Mom makes me sit with her, her one me zero. But despite all her effort she can't make me to eat the meat. "No. No. No" I protest. "Eren" she counts me out "your going to go to the corner" she gives me one last warning before getting to 3 before she places me in the corner, "your staying there for three minuets." 

"Hmph." I lean my stubborn head against the wall, arms once more folded. "No" I get to my toes and take from the room. Making it up to the second floor library before being caught by father. He walks me back to my previous occupied spot. "Now its three and a half" father deems. I sit there, and despite being here for that long my mind has not changed. "Are you going to eat now?"Tuning in place I find Daddy on his knees matching my lower level. "No."

"Then you can stay there an go hungry" Mommy calls Daddy back to the table, leaving me to sit where I was."Mommy bunnies don't eat bacon" I whine, "we eat carrots."

"I did not give birth to a bunny. I gave birth to a human son who is going to eat his bacon" she has her arms folded. Staring me down. "No." I turn back to the corner, I can feel the frustration radiating off of her. Stupid adults. "Why won't he eat bacon?" I hear Gunther ask Hange. "Because it comes from animals" I exclaim. "Animals are friends. Not food. Me no eat animals."

"He does know that the chicken nuggets he ate yesterday is meat right?" Ed comments "Chicken nuggets?" I cock my head confused. "What they talking about?"I meet the caught off guard looks of my parents who are sharing a look. "Me no eat meat!" I went up to Ed, stomping my foot ademently. "Your mean" I stomp it again for good measure. "Yes I'm confused, we don't have chicken nuggets in the house" my mother rushes out. "Are you referring to the dinosaur nuggets? Those come from the factory, there not meat" my father adds matching Mommys same tone and volume, like her's rushed. 

My stubborn parents put me back in the time out spot, not letting me out of the corner until after meal time by which my food is cold and taken away. I may not of eaten but I guess I could deal even though my tummy was grumbling. Having the run of the house when my parents are away,I head off to find Captain Levi but only after ditching Ed and Gunther, my current baby sitters. "Captain" I call out, After being on my own for a while in the vast lands on the back yard I was starting to get intimidated, I felt tears run down my tired face. "Captain Levi" I whine. Tired and scared I hunker down, to frightened to move another inch.

"Eren! Eren!" Through my sobbing I identify many voices calling out my name. Maids and butlers but also ones coming from my jailers and protectors. My whining responses turn into wails. Feeling steps through the ground was a new experience but one soon forgotten as I was embraced by the male I had been looking for. Warbling responses relay my relief and exhaustion. Head on his shoulder, listening to his scolding, harsh words were contradicting. My childish mind decided it was going to ignore and soak up the embrace I was placed in and loving so much. 

Levi:

Pinching my nose does nothing to get rid of the frustration brought onto me by the kid pulling at my uniform. Staring at the ceiling doesn't bring any more pateince to my already lacking self. "Come on Eren" Ed tries, "well keep you company."

"No want Captain" the child demands. This was why I did not like children. They were snotting, demanding, and redcalious. "No I'm busy, play with them." I pull my self from the tiny person at my feet, finaly managing to get away from the fussing brat, forcing him to settle with the other two alphas. But like him I find I'm reluctant to be away from the boy. I takes me a couple hours to break, I find him in his room, sad, laying in bed with that toy of his. "Why does Captain hate Eren? I no understand. I just want Captain." The poor thing begins to outright cry harder, burrowing his head into the pillow. Ed and Gunther share a look between them before Gunther says, "he's been like this ever since earlier." The two have taken to hanging out side the room, allowing the child some time to come with terms with the matter he wasn't getting what he wanted which like any child that had been told no did not handle it good. But this was on a whole new level. Nice way to make me feel bad. "Fine I'll go shut him up" I shut the door on there faces. No need for them to witness the sap the boy was going to turn me into. I did have some pride. 

The brat didn't even look up, instead just continued on sobbing. I needed to keep in mind that he was not 15 like the old Eren but was three. There were some similarieties though, he followed me around, looked up to me, I was his hero, he was still a brat, mischievous and smiley. "Oi."

He wiped his snotty noise on his sleeve looking up at me , "you hate me" he sobbs, "Eren just wants Captain. Why Captain hate me?" he wails out the last part" I press hands to my ears hoping to drown out the ear piercing cries. 

"I don't hate you and I'm not mad. There's a difference between being mad and busy." I stared the kid down as he took in the information I just gave him only now able to get a word in edge wise as he just calmed down enough to let me speak. Maybe me taking in his arms had something to do with it? "But your still a brat." 

"No hate me?" he rubs at his teary face through his words, waiting for my answer. "No I don't." He hmms contently, quick to snuggle. I can't beleive in the short amount of time the little shit has fallen asleep and with a grasp on my shirt that threatens to wake him if I move him. Hange and Petra are no less helpful as there to busy cooeing and awwing over the ordeal. Ed and Gunther are no less helpful. "Shut up" I growl getting annoyed, all the same keeping my voice down as to not disturb the brat. "Aww come on Levi" Hange says, "you two are so cute."

"I am not cute" I defend. "Aww but that means Erens cute." I blink at her, "you said speciefically me so that means you think Erens cute." If I could I strangle the nut. I can't believe she got one over me. "Shitty glasses" I warn having enough of being teased not that I was ever in the mood to begin with. "Don't you two have something to do besides stand there?" 

"Were on break" Petra answers. "Which means you won't go away?"

"No" Hange answers only to click her phone. She knows she has the upper hand. I can't get the small hand held machine from her without disturbing him. Normally I would not have a problem getting rid of the kid but..."

"Boss?"

"What do you want Gunther?" Looking up from my sitting up place on the bed I allow my pupils to leave the two lunitics in exchange to glace at one of the three males present. "I just wanted to inform you that Erens parents will be home soon."

"I know I'm not stupid" I comment but he had a good point. How was I going to untangle my self? "I was not implying that sir, I apologize." Those watching the surrade, begin to talk admust their selves: "are we allowed to hold him?" I hear Gunther ask, bring up another good point not matter how irratating it was. "Should Hange even taken picture" the last is brought up by Oulo but not until well after the other female left to take her turn on duty. "Are you three trying to get on my bad side?" 

"No" they answer in unison. "Really cause it seems like it. Now go away." 

"How did this happen again?" his mother asks me when I'm forced to present my predicament to them. So for the second time I repeat the story. They share another look by the end of it. "Interesting" his father murmurs. "Don't worry Captain Levi you did nothing wrong" his mother soothes, "we just feel bad because you have to deal with him. I imagine this is not what you thought you signed up for."

"Its alright" I answer, wasn't lieing and besides I would be lying more to my self more than not if I wasn't willing to admit to it. "Well take him from you" his father reaches for him but I'm unwilling to hand him over, they notice the hesitation. Backing up is hard to notice as is the growl that I had barely been able to swallow. And clearly Eren is too because the moment he comes to he screaming for me. "Now now" his mother contuines to walk away, ushering the child up the stairs. "Why don't you and I go play while Daddy talks. He'll join us soon."

"No no, no want you" he wants me so bad. Everyone can see if and if they can't they can denfently hear it. That's how loud he was being. "Eren's.....clingness must be addressed, I will speak to my father about it" Grisha says as soon as the cries drown down enough so that a regular inside voice can be heard. I gulp, not liking the idea. "Do you want my on a different assignment?" 

"Gods no, its just a theory I would like checked out. I promise you won't be reprimanded because of this." He's minds else where, it was obvious. But that didn't deter the smile on his face. He muttered something that I didn't manage to catch and when asked he refused to elaborate on. "May I ask what your hypothesis is?"

"I don't want to say anything yet as its still premature" was all the man would tell me. " Besides that how is your team getting along with Hannes" mentioning the joint efforts between my team and the other was a good way to get the topic changed but none the less would go noticed and marked. Maybe Erwin would know...."We've worked out a ruitin and schedule" I respond. Before rattling off another few details. "Good" he nodded to me. "We knew we chose the best, now please if you excuse me. " he leaves to presumably head to to where his mate and son went. I find him lounging in his room. "Oh Levi I didn't expect you." All the same he lets me in, "everything alright?" I begin to pace ignoring the question thrown my way. "No" I eventuality confess, "care to elaborate?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes forth. I swallow and try again but still nothing. I have no idea what to say. I'm torn. My mind wants answers but instincts are screaming at me to find Eren and keep him safe. I'm tempted to do just that until I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Huh?" I look up to find Erwin with a concerned look coming my way. "Whats gotten into you? First you come here looking frazzled and now your leaving. Come on Levi I know you better than this." "I need to find Eren." "Look at me Levi. Stop making excuses to get out of this." I shake my head, my instincts eating me alive. "I don't know" I eventually just whisper out. Before my alpha counter part takes control. 

Eren: "You can't see him until he calms" my grandfather repeats for what has to be the tenth time at least, when I beg to see the captain. "He's in time out." I shake my head adimently, "no Captain not bad. No time out. Eren wants Captain!" I begin to cry. "I want Levi" I want to see him, I need to. I need to be held. A roar riberts throughout the military base. I cry out in response. "No your only making things worse" I'm scolded with a hand thrown over my mouth but I'm not deterred. "I want Levi" I fuss, continuing to whine. "Please understand little one" the commander bends to my level, face to face. "That you two need to be separated right now, its for the good of both of you." I shake my head, refusing to be told any different. "I'm sacred and want Captain." "What is there to be scared of little one?" the commander asks. "I'm lonely, I don't like being alone. I'm cold. I want to be held!" 

"That makes no sense" my daddy comments but he doesn't understand. None of them do. "Dear, try to understand. He's 3 and doesn't know whats going on" my mother comes forward to bend face to face with me, next to Commander Erwin. "Eren, do you know whats going on?"

"No Mommy. I'm confused and want Captain." I rub my runny noise and teary face on my sleeve. "No want you" I protest when she starts to speak. Only to shush me, taking me in her motherly arms. "Listen to me Eren, I have something very important to tell you." I just blink at her. Eyeing the door. "Eren focus" my father snaps, this is one of the few time he's gotten mad at me. I lean away, fearful of the male that I called Daddy. His temper is quickly squashed by Mommy and Papa who snarl at the male in return. "Grisha take a step out" Papa forces him from the room, making him stay out side the room until his temper is washed away. "Eren you know what a mate is right?" Once the rooms scents have calmed its easier to breath and I take in a much needed breath thats not covered in bad. Mommy repeats the question until I respond, "mommy Daddy mate." "Yes true but I mean....." She gives a small sigh. "Papa?"

"Lets make this simple. A mate is your other half."

"Other half" I echo, "you mean I'm not whole?"

"Eren it means that Captain Levi is going to marry you when older" my mother simplify, eventually getting the point. "Ohh." 

"Your destined to be together, your already his. Do you understand Eren?" I nod, "that's why he's acting this way. He needs to gain some control over these.... emotions...urges....Thats why you can't see him right now" she finishes standing up. "Eren, Levi wants to be with you, believe us but for your safety he has to stay away" Commander Erwin joins in. "But you said...."This was getting confusing. "When you first meet your mate your instincts tend to get out of control, he needs to get control as does his alpha" he explains. "Alpha?"

"Each alpha has an alpha half just like you have an omega half. Both drive us, sometimes dictating how to act. Its even worse for him because he's an prime alpha..." he rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry I have no idea how to explain this to him" he looks to Papa while talking. "No its fine Erwin, its a hard topic to cover with a three year old."

"I am not stupid" I snap at the three adults. "Were not calling you stupid" my Papa corrects voice still calm and collective, "your just to young to understand."

"I am not" I stomp my foot, refusing to give an inch on the topic. I even fold my arms. "He gets this from you" my Papa tells Mommy, earning him a look. A thought pops to my mind and I can't help but ask as my curosity gets the better of me. "Whats a prime?" "A prime is the highest level of a dynamic known to man. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a prime omega. The general and I are both prime" Commander Erwin explains, dumbing down the terms so that my young child mind could comprehend. "Do you understand Eren?" Commander Erwin asks me, "just like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes but Mommy and Daddy aren't prime dear." My mother tends to my question. "Oh. Why not?" "Thats just how it is" Papa answers. "But we must make sure you understand Eren. We know this is a lot to throw at you." 

"I understand, Papa."

"Eren this is important and an secret no one outside this room besides Hange, Mike, Nanabe and team Levi can know." I may not get the importance but I do as Erwin asks of me and promises to keep the top secret. I felt like a secret agent. "Pinky promise" I hold up the diget to him, and the deals sealed. "I want to see Captain Levi" I demand. My mother slaps her forehead. "Eren we just went over this."

I snuck away when the adults let back Daddy in and asked me to sit near by but away so that the conversation would not effect me. I made my way through the halls trying to figure out which way would take me to the Captain. I get interested looks from some staff even get chased. Corned I hunch against the wall, whimpering. "What do we have here? A little omega?" "Levi!"

A roar reverts, shaking the building. The two freeze right before what could only be described as an animal gets a hold of them. I watch as Levi tackles the two alphas. They go for a ride by the throat. Levies wedged him self between us. I don't leave the corner, not daring to move as I watch him fight the two retreating males off. 

Feet can be heard coming our way but my attention is locked on Levi, "Levi! Let them go!" Commander Erwin grapples with Levi, trying to get him away from the two half dead alphas after tackling him from behind. "Levi?" I whimper, he freezes before throwing off the commander. "Don't do this Levi" Papa warns coming forth to try to talk some sense into Levi, who has himself positioned between me and the rest of the base. "Your scaring him. I know you don't want that." Levi only snarls before advancing on the man. I clutch at his pant leg. "No, no more fighting" I whimper. "No more please" he freezes, still his only movement is him looking down at my terrified form. "No hurt, please stop."

Slowly his eyes clear the red clearly away allowing his normal color to once more take control. "Eren?" I whimper, the only thing I'm able to push out. He looks at his blood covered hands. "No" he whispers, "I didn't hurt you? Please tell me I didn't" he looks at Papa for the last part. "This is not his blood!" I have never seen the him so unhinged before, let alone shaking like a leaf. "No, Erens fine, just scared" Papa assures him, hands in the air like they were before. Trying to placate the alpha. "Let him come to us. If this keeps up he'll hyperventilate and its not good for his health" grandpa says.

Levi: 

I hold my head in my hands, recently patched up from the blows from the fight I wait for whats sure to come punishment. Hange and Erwin are in the room, ordered to keep me here. Both standing near the door as if they were holding me prisoner. The rooms quiet presumably each of us in our own thoughts. I only leave mine when the military commander enters the room. "Sir."

"Greeting Captain. Good to see your still your self" I just nod not knowing what to say. "I should court-marshal you" he threatens the next words out of his mouth. "I know."

"Your lucky the taps recorded the whole thing. Proving the story you couldn't remember but your mate recalled" he started. "I don't understand." 

"Those alphas had him cornered" I feel my beast rise up again. "Levi don't lost it. If you do now, nothing will save you from punishment." He gives me a moment to calm. I do my best to, knowing I need to listen to what I'm hearing, keep calm as it was the only way I would be able to return to my omega. "Because you acted in your mates defense, you will not receive punishment. But keep in mind Captain if this was any other situation....." he trails off, knowing the message is well received. "Be aware that I will have Erwin and Hange watching you, esspically while interacting with my grandson. They will report to me. You'll be under supervision as long as I see fit. Dismissed."

Forced to face the music when his parents confront me at the door. Erwin and Hange give us privacy. But the conversation isn't what I thought it was going to be, they thank me. Its all praise and thanks before they lead me to where my napping omega is sleeping. Attached to Fuzzytail like normal he sleeps soundly in bed. 

"Does he -" I'm almost afraid to ask. "Hate you? Afraid of you" Grisha asks, I swallow before nodding. "No, in fact once he was calmed he insisted in finding you" the boys mother informs me, "we had to carry him from the building. Of course with the aid of escorts." 

"The cats out of the bag" I mutter, "yes, the escort had to hold several un-mated alphas off just so we could get out" Grisha says, rubbing the back of his head. "The base is in shambles."

"Thank goodness, father was able to assemble the mated so quickly" the boys mother praises, gently touching the top of her sons head. The slight touch not disturbing him in his slumber. "Things are going to be changing" she says, looking at me. "We knew this time would come but we always hoped that it would be later, when he was older."

"We will protect him" I assure them. "We have full faith." Finally managing to relax I take in a a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I think you should be here when he awakens" Karla says, "obviously we'll be near by but I know he'll need you." I nod taking the now given up spot. "Thank you" I whisper as they close the door behind them. Leaving the room in a night light supported glow. I let him sleep the full duration of the nap period and more, not letting the maid wake him up when the time ends. He 's still napping, so I say let him keep sawing logs. Let him come to on is own. He does a while after, slowly waking up, like the child he is it takes a few minuets for him to become aware of his environment. All the while rubbing his eyes and yawning. He says nothing when he spots me, just crawls on my lap. Snuggles up to me, the little snuggle bug. "Hello."

"Did you have a good nap?" His small mouth opens with another yawn before he answers my question. "Yeah, the big scary alphas are gone." he gives me a big smile. "Do you remember what happened?" He just blinks at me as if he doesn't understand what my words are referring to. "Play?"

"Um...sure" I rub the back of my head not knowing what to do with the little guy. "Fuzzytail too?" 

"Sure" he scrambles off of me to get his partner in crime but.... "Where?" he looks to me for an explanation that I don't have. "I don't have it." He absolutely loses it in the next minuet. I have no clue how to deal with him when he's like this. This is the most I've ever spent with a child. Let alone with one that is screaming for an inanament object. I carry him out of the room, looking for someone to give me a clue on what the hell to do. His parents find me frazzled as I hand over the screaming child. "Now now Eren, Fuzztail is in the wash. Lets go find your blanky" his mother attempts to the sooth the young boy, taking him back the way we came. Presumably to his room where his blanket may be. "Eren, Eren, Eren" his father sighs. I go to follow, planning to make my way after the two until Grishas words reach me, "I wouldn't bother he'll be around soon enough." I pause at the words, doubtful. But sure enough...Its only a moment or so before he comes running by happy as can be with his substitute, a dark green blanket flying behind him. "Charge."

"Thank goodness your not in charge, you get us all killed" I mutter, his parents can't help but laugh. Although they weren't meant to hear. He runs this way and that, having the best of time. Maids and butlers don't seem fazed by the in the way child but when I think about it, this probably happens a lot. Although when older he better out grow this stuffed animal obsession. 

He barges this way and that, care free at this 3 year old age. So different than the 15 year old that I knew so long ago but yet the same.


	3. First Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment blow, let me know what you think, like, dislike ect... I always love hearing from you guys. I chose you chapter 3. -Author chan

Levi:

A trip to the zoo with the little monster (Eren) that was defently going to be interesting. The paparazzi was having a field week with the family after word broke out about what occuried at the military base. But none the less Karla and Grisha were determined to take their boy to the zoo like they promised. Speaking of the brat he was banging on my door, wanting in. "No, brat I'm changing."

"Let me in" he contuins to demand, almost panting the damn sentence against my locked door. Having learnt from last time. I finish applying my uniform to my person then opened the door only to be pounced on by an energetic kid who wants to go to the zoo. He grabs my leg with a giggle, "come on, zoo. "

"I know. I know." He tugs on my again, trying to get me out the door. I decide to mess with him, a little pay back you could say. I refuse to move, watching the child pull and tug on my lower halfs clothing. Seeing he's getting no where he sits down to wait. Arms folded, he pouts at me. "You need to learn that you can't always get what you want."

"Not true."

"Un huh well see about that" still I refuse to move. "Well leave you here" he threatens me. "If you say so" knowing full well that his parents won't go any where with him without us tagging along, esspecially me who has seperation agression and anxiety. "Please" he tugs lighter this time. Trying the puppy dog eye tatic. I've never had them sicked on me but I can now understand why they are defenseless against. "If we must" besides it would make him happy, and there was no reason to keep his parents waiting or the others. "Race" he jumps to his feet preparing to take off. I grab the back of his shirt holding the energetic child back. "Now now you know better than to run in the house. Remember the vase?"I might of stopped him from running through the house but not from running to the car. To bad for the brat but the cars locked. "Calm down, were coming" Karla tells him trying to prevent him from racing in the drive way in his attempts to get in the locked vehicle. "Go, go", I roll my eyes at his antics, taking the keys from his father. Having the privalage of driving the luxery car known as a preius. I can't imagine how long I would have to work to pay for one. I get in the drivers seat while the parents sit in the back with him or try to expect he jumps in the front passenger seat. "Eren get back here" Karla demands. 

"My seat" he pats the thread under him. I hold the keys out of reach. "Maybe when your older" his father snatches him, placing him in his car seat. Oulo gets in the front passenger seat, now vacated by the brat. In the car behind we have Petra and Hange. The other four are going to stay behind, helping the house guards. Erwins confident that four will be enough, and it will be because it will be the persons funeral if they mess with my Eren. "Were ready" I glance up into the mirror seeing everyone is buckled. The drives only 30 minuets at most, 40 with zoo traffic that's how busy it is. Oulos patience is running thin I can tell and if it was anyone else mine would be too. There was no doubt it was irritating when every minuet was filled with "are we there yet?" or "how much longer?"

This place was going to be a place of testimate. There were snotty shits everywhere, screaming and touching what ever they could get their germ covered hands on. We've only walked through the gates and already I want out. Why the hell did I volunteer for this? "Uppy" Eren looks at his father as he speaks. Its not long before he's on the talls males shoulders looking down at the map in his little paws. "What do you want to do first?"

"Don't know."

"Then why don't we just walk around. I promise we'll see everything" Grisha carries the boy around for the longest time pointing out and reading things of interest. We stay on guard,watchful. "Hange lion."

"I see" she replies, "he has a mane like you do in the morning" he giggles. Her face goes red but she laughs, it true. She had forgotten to brush her hair a few weeks ago one day and had walked around before being spoken to by Erwin esspically when she came to breakfast that way. "Eren, don't be mean" Grisha tells Eren.

"Its true" he protests, "oh lookie, he has a big mouth."

"Yes just like you" his mother mutters, we adults chuckle."Rarw" he imitates the male on the other side of the glass. Until the real lion roars, scaring the three year old. "I think you should stick to bunnies" Petra teases.

"Yeah" Eren agrees. Promptly set on his feet when he begins to fuss for me, seeking me out. Holding my hand the rest of trip. I had not been looking forward to this but seeing Eren happy was more than enough to make it worth it. He chases otters as they swim, imitates a hissing snake and plays with children on the play ground. His parents seem carefree speaking with other parents that are sitting on the near by benches. "How does he have so much energy?" Oulo pants, watching Eren run back and forth. "Its called being old" Petra teases. "What are you two talking about neither you are old" Hange comments.

Suddenly I charge forward, covering Eren with my body as someone bolts forward to grab him. I grab the guy by the shirt, "I don't think so" I growl. Around me, parents rush to grab their children. Its a flurry of hands and feet, big and small as people begin to panick. Hange stays behind with the folks while my two cover me, "Eren! Eren!" Karla is frantic to get to her child. Behind me I can hear Hange trying to talk some sense into her and her husband. "I just wanted a interview with him."

"Like hell" I snap, forcing the males hands behind his back. How he got past zoo security was beyond me but then again he might of payed admission and got in faking to be a animal onlooker. We had called before hand and the staff here was more than willing to work with us, providing security. Hange hypothesized that it was because they didn't want a bunch of people trying to come for free. Didn't matter, he was in trouble either way. "Listen close, make one move and I'll shot your ass. Got it?" The terrified man nods, complying with every order. In between my legs Eren hids, holding tight to my leg. Whinning and whimpering against my fabric. I croon to him, my fist time making the sound. Petra holds him while Oulo searches. "What are you doing Oulo?" Eren asks having calmed down, finally coming out from between my legs "I'm searching him." "What for?" "Your too curious for you own good, come Eren" I say not answering the youngster. "More zoo?"

"Were all done for the day" I answer. "No" he whines but silences when I glare. Its obvious he's forgotten what the hell was going on. I'm gonna call it youngster sydrome. "Are you alright dear?" Karla asks, once given permission rushes forward, making a dash for her child, the boys father not fair behind. "Scary man go away?" "Yes dear, all gone" his father reassures.She glares at the intruder of the peaceful day from behind my back eyes screaming violence. But they lose the wild touch when she lowers them to her young, "more animals?"

"Maybe" Hange answers, defying the answer I had provided. I don't even get a chance to be unhappy with the situation due to the current situation at being upstaged by her. "Is everything alright?" one of the managers rushes over. Starlting me, I lash out with a snarl, watching as the man freezes in his tracks. I don't think he's conherent when he tilts his head in submission. "Levi knock it off" Hange reminds me. Pulling my shoulder so that my head was leaning towards her. "Remembering what the commander said." She leaves me standing there, the threat hanging in the air before approaching the male. Bringing him out of his haze. "We got reports that someone tried to hurt the little guy" he nods towards Eren who is once more between my legs. He's clutching at me, even at the age of three he understands, knowing that I was going to keep him safe. "Erens alright, unharmed. The culprits right here. We haven't had a chance to call the police yet" she leads him and his colleagues the security over to the man who is pinned to the play ground flooring. Cooperating. Smart bastard. "Eren dear why don't we go in the gift shop, and look around while the adults talk" Petra encourages, she was mistaken if I was leaving him. Eren looks towards me for approval. "Sure."

"Levi, your with me. Oulo and Petra take Eren" Hange interviens. She gives me a pointed look when I start to protest. Daming her for eternally as I'm forced to relinquish my mate to the care of another alpha an beta. Handing them his hands to hold. Although I knew they would die for him, for me I could not help the feeling that he should stay with me. That I was the only one who was strong enough to keep him safe. "Levi come?" "No dear I need him here" she answers. "No go" he pulls my legs, but I'm forced to pat his head and send him on his way. "Behave Eren" his father calls after him as the police arrive and were forced to give statements. As it turns out the man really was a reporter that had just paid his way in. From the contents of the camera that he so unwillingly gave up contained photos of the families day trip. His note book even had a started article and written out questions. 

We picked the others at the gift shop once the adulating was out of the way. Eren was once more running amuck, being chased by Oulo. Eren was having the best of time but the other not so much. Petra was just watching the spectacale face protraying everything: I have no idea whats going on, I have no clue how this started but SOS! I smack my forehead, two adults outsmarted by a three year old. "You two are pathetic" I snap at Petra, grabbing Eren on the first go as he passes by or at least tries to. He leans into my arms, going as far as to rub his cheek against me. "Hello."

"Hello brat, having fun I see" he giggles at my greeting. "Yup." Oulo stoops infront of me. "You two are pathetic, redicalious. You call your self soldiers ." Both pale, Petra whimpering. "No my fault" Eren grabs my cheeks lightly. "You don't know better."

"We were playing" he protests, "punish me." I give the boy a blank look, secretly admiring his courage. Not many would take the fall for another. "I was guarding the door and Oulo was on him like promised. He just got out of hand" Petra murmurs, "he just wasn't cooperating."

"True" the boy in my arms nods in agreement. Does he even relieze he's digging his own grave. I dismiss the two not wanting to deal with them at the moment. As it turns out the chasing wasn't there fault. Eren was misbehaving and Petra stood by while Oulo tried taking control while she stood guard. The only one in trouble in this picture was Eren. "Why?" I ask.

"I wanted you." I pinch my noise. "Thats not the solution."

"Yes it is, your here" I give him an annoyed look. Not catching the pale skin, and tired look tossed my way/ He coughs, laying his head on my shoulder. Normally I would be disgusted, throwing who ever was spitting out the air ridden germs away but the youngster was another story. If anything I wasn't grossed out just concerned. When I pulled him away, I took in every detail. Mind trying to figure out what was wrong. "Can I have the wolf please?" he points to a stuffed animal on a near by wall. A large one. "After we get your medication" I rush to meet with the others. The two I sent out were sulking but sucking it up. Hange seeing me imminently comes over as well as his worried parents. "Eren?" Hange tries to rouse the child from his weird state. 

"Tired, hurt" he gets out voice low. "Eren" I shake him as Hange goes for the pills. "So sleepy, need Captain."

"I'm here. Here take your pills."

"No no want, want Captain."

"Eren I'm right here" I make it so he can see me but its almost like he can't. "Hange we must get pills into him" Grisha shouts, panicked but who wouldn't be when the child stops breathing. Hange takes control, laying him on his back to begin chest compression's. Oulo dials the countries emergency number. Leaving me helpless. 

Blood contuines to come from his mouth, for the first time I match the wetness on my shoulder to the blood leaving him. How could I have not noticed it sooner? "Damn it Eren!" His father forces oxygen through the mouth into the lungs with an air bag carried by Hange, her medical equipement not enough.

"Please" its a mere whisper, a plea to the child to fight. Like he had all those years in the past. "Levi?" he's breathing one again but its weak. Its obvious he's struggling to take in air. Drowing in his sickness comboed with blood. "Help". I hate being so helpless."I'm here. Fight for us, Eren. For me please." His eyes roll in the back of his head. This is the first attack I've ever witnessed, praying there would be no more.

When the medics arrive, those not adding medically are forced to step back. I nearly attack several onlookers who decided it would be beneficial to watch and be in the way. Scattering immedently upon hearing my snarl. Zoo staff detour the public away from the scene leaving us grateful for the help.

I refuse to stay behind when he's escorted into the ambulence. His father and I jump in the ambulance, being no more room for anyone else. Questions are thrown our way. I leave the answering to Grisha who understands the terms and fancy medical words more than me. Eren weakly struggles when a needle in put into his arm, an IV filled with pain meds and fluids. I hold his vacant hand, the contact helping to sooth us both. The monitor revels a weak heart rate and low oxygen levels but that was no surprise.

The drive seems to last an eternity. Every second another peirce of fear in my chest. I just found my mate, how could fate who brought my to him take him away? Grisha has hold me back when they take him away, not allowing us to stay with the child any further as he rushed into an emergency room.

Its been three days, three days with no progress. I sit in the chair besides his bed. Eyes fixed on the monitor attached to his small, weak body. He's still alive, but barley. The disease, that damn disease was trying to take him from me. I couldn't sit there and do nothing but all the same was forced to. I couldn't fight this battle. I couldn't protect him from the agony that was racking his poor body. I couldn't defend against the weakness that possessed him. I felt so damn useless. "How is he, Levi?" looking up I see the commander in the door. I salute but only half heartily, not really even standing at attention. Barely able to take my eyes of the youngster. "Not good."

"He's been in a coma three days" I add, "when is he going to wake up?"

"Did the doctors talk to you?" Behind him the parents of the bed ridden boy enter the room. Karlas face is red, wet with tears. Grisha looks unhappy and concerned. "They won't give me any information as were not yet mated."

"Understandable" the commander says. "Even though I own the place, regulations must be met. I turned in the hippa sheet so you can get in the loop" Girsha offers. "Thank you." The parents take the other side of the bed, Karla grasping tightly to the boys hand. The one not connected to the iv puping liquids into his system. But he remains un- moving. A laying statue. Barley clinging to life. "Levi" the general ushers me away from the bed out the door. I'm reluctant to go which any one can see. In a empty hallway the general stops turning to face me. "Sir?"

"They want to cut his life tube?"

"What! They can't!" my heart jumps, it would kill him instantly. "Of course we refuse. In a way they are looking out for him. The doctors don't want to see him suffer any more than we do" I want to punch him, does he even hear what's coming out of his mouth? He's talking about his own grandson. "Even though we understand I refuse as do my children to pull the plug. Eren has fight in him. He always had. He'll pull through" he doesn't sound so convincing of the last part though. "This is the worst its ever been" he rubs his forehead with a hanker chief. Clearly stressed and worried. "This is not the life we wanted for him."

"There must be something" I start to say but obviously if there was then they would be doing so. "There's nothing more any one can do for him. All we can do now is pray that he pulls through."

"I feel so useless" I curse, "some mate I am." He sets a palm on my shoulder. "Your doing just fine."

"I would take it, take it all if I could" he gives me a small smile, "all of us would."

"Please Eren. Wake up, Mommy wants to see your smiley face" his mother is begging when we re-enter. She's perched on the side of the bed on his left, rubing his head. Grishas pacing, clearly a captive of his own thoughts. "I need you to wake up."

"Levi why don't you go home and get some rest?" I watch the general take my vacated seat on the other side of the bed. "No" I refuse, I was away from him long enough with our little conversation. "You need to get some rest" he insists. I keep refusing to the point that he orders me.

Back at the Jeagers residence I pass some of the protection comity at the dinning room table. All quiet, missing my team the others are sitting there quietly in conversation. "How is he Levi?" Hange asks stopping me from going to my room. I shake my head. "He's strong. Before you know it we'll be chasing the stinker again" she says. "Don't promise things you can't!" I shout at her, startling the hell out of the group. "You haven't seen him in that bed. Pale, still. He may never wake up. If your so damn gunho then why hasn't he!" I storm away from the group heading to my room. I tear off my clotheing. Getting into the now steaming shower I embrace the burning water pelting my body. The pain a welcomed distraction. I don't even remember getting out then into bed.

Its around midnight when my phone went off. I jolted from my nightmare controlled sleep if you can call it that. I grab at the device, looking to see its Grisha. Knowing that getting a call at this time at night was not going to be good thing. "Hello?"

"Levi, sorry to call you so late at night, but I think you would want to know" I waited, on baited breath. Dreading the news coming my way. "Well I think he'll want to tell you."

"Captain! Where are you?" I freeze. He was awake, "Captain" he whines, but I just can't speak. Tongue glued to the top of my mouth. "Captain?"

"I think you broke him. That was a cruel trick you played on him" I heared Karla scold in the back round. "broke?"

"Eren?" I hear him giggle in the back round. "Hi Captain."

"Ill be right up" I lunge out of bed, scrambling for things to wear. I swipe my keys, speeding to the hospital. I don't get pulled over by the cops but am refused admition from seeing him at the medical facility. "Sir, the visiting hours are closed" the head nurse protests. "Let me by."

"Its alright, let him by" looking up I see Grisha coming our way. Sometimes it payed off to have the owner/ boss as your future father in law. I smirked as the head nurse stood there gaping. "Thank you."

No problem son" we trail together back to the room. "Captain!" Erens wide awake, happy. "Hold hold" he demands intentionally, holding small arms out towards me. "Hello little one" I hold him like demanded of me, pressing his face against my chest. "I missed you" I whisper for his ears only, "don't leave me." One hand manuvers so it presses against the pulse on his wrist, needing the connection to my heart that he carried within his young, tiny body. "Me no go no where, just nappy" he pats my head, trying to comfort me."Why leave?"

"Grandpa ordered me" I answer. "No leave" he's lower lips is trembling eyes, filling with un shed tears. "No don't cry" I babble, "darn it Eren."

"No leave" he whines, "ok, ok. I won't leave" I rub his back as he begins to sob, breaking my heart. I don't know how much more I could take. First the threat of losing him and now his crying. I sit in the bed with him in my arms, his parents are letting me handle the child. This is what his grandfather walks in on. Hair a mess like the rest of us, panting and panicked like us too, he spots me in the bed out of control of a teary brat."Eren" he runs over, "whats wrong? What the hell did you do Levi?" He looks ready to rip my head off. Or shoot me, which ever he prefers. "You made Levi leave, no take away Levi" Eren wail, startling the hell out of all four adults. His grandfather gives us a look, blinking at the boy. "He's just emotional" Grisha explains pulling his father in law aside, "let Captain Levi deal with it."

"Eren calm on, knock it off. Your starting to scare me" I murmur. "No leave."

"I won't promise. Now stop crying, your going to make your self sick." He takes a few minuets but slowly but surely calms. He rubs his face on my shoulder but I let it go, knowing there was nothing stopping me from when I get home, from changing. "There thats it" I set my head against the top of his. "I was scared you weren't here."

"I'm here now" I rub his back. Its clear he's tired from his latest crying session and the whole ordeal. "Rest I'm here."

"Hold?"

"Yes, I'll hold you." I get no reply. I begin to panick until his father checks him. Erens just fallen alseep. "I'm sorry I accused you" I nod politly at the elderly alpha. "Its alright sir."

Eren:

Waking up I find my self in one of the bed like chairs, on a sleeping Levis lap. My Mother in another. Both are sleep. The room is pitch dark, I barley see a thing. I'm getting frighten. I whimper, my mother jolts awake at the sound. A small light is turned on. Eyes locking on me she rushes over. "Eren? Whats wrong?"

Levi squirms, also coming awake. "Whats going on?" Imentely he's on gaurd looking around the room before lowering to me. "Eren" he presses a hand to my kneck, eyes on the unit I was attached to. "Dark" I whine. "Dark?"

"Oh dear just because your nightlight isn't here" mommy kisses my checks. "Why don't you go back to sleep. Captain and I will keep all the monsters away." I settle back against Levi. The blankets are tucked against me and before another word can be said, I'm out. I wake up again the next morning by some one shaking me lightly. "No" I snuggle closer to Captain. "No."

"Eren you need to get up. You need to get blood drawn" some one tells me but I ignore the pestering. I swat lightly, pulling the blanket over me with the other. "Your cute and all but seriously get up" the blankets are pulled off. Unhappy with my predicament I open my eyes. Captain Levi has the blankets in one hand the other on me. My mother is leaning over us a nurse by her side. "No."

"You can sleep when were done."

"Now" I reach for the blankets but have no luck in getting them. I stick my tongue out at him earning a lifted brow. "Please." He gives me a tch before helping the two other adults rangle me for some sort of evil operation not that I had much energy to begin with, blood drawing. Mom has my hand and my heads burried in the chest of my Captain. "All done dear" the nurse sing songs pulling away after a bandied is placed on me. "No matter how many times you get this done, each and every time you act like this" my mother complains when the nurse lady is gone. My arm's sore but I'm much more interested in snuggling then anything else. 

"I need to take this" Mommy speaks to the Captain before leaving the room momentarily to answer her cell. "Captain. I have to go I leave my son in your capable hands" she gives me a bunch of kisses before promising to be back. "I want to go home" I tell her. "I know dear, soon when your well."

One more kiss and she's gone. I look up at Levi whose glancing down at me. "No leave?" He shakes his head, "I promised remember besides no one could take me away" he pats my head. "Now that your up" he sets me down in the bed momentary he rises to get something behind the chair. A red bow sits on top of the larger than me wolf from the wolf I had shown Levi, told him I wanted. "Here you are love" he hands over the new stuffed animal. I light up snuggling with the wolf, "thank you."

"Your welcome brat." He introduces the wolf to fuzzy tail and vice versa. The wolf bigger tan him. "What are you going to name him?" "Rivellie." "Cool name" I place him into his bed. "Where you go?" I point to the bathroom. "I count. You have to be back by seven." Atleast he was giving me a moment to my self. "Thanks so much" I'm being sarcastic. "Your welcome." I shut the bathroom door connected to his room, I can hear him on the other side counting just like the little shit said. Well not really counting. Atleast not in order.

"Nap no bath" he's fussing not wanting the nurse to whipe him down. "You stink you need this. Now quiet being a brat" Papa informs the boy. "You know how the Captain doesn't like dirty things."

"Your turn" I backed out of the bathroom, newly dressed, groomed and showered my self having used the pateint attached restroom. "I want a bath."

"There's no bathtub here and your not strong enough. Just let the nice young lady do her job" Papa encourages, "only then can you have me and your stuffed friends back" I finish. 

"I don't want to be cold."

"I promise you, the waters warm as is the clothe" the nurse supplies. "Come on Eren" Papa encourages. "No thanks."

"No thanks nothing. You don't get a choice" I inform the protesting brat. At least today he was a little more awake. With enough energy for some banter. "I won't hold you if you don't get washed down."

"Yes you will." He's so full of him self. He's not too happy by the end of washing down, but now he's back in bed and no longer is dirty. He pouts, not pleased in any manor with me or my commanding officer. But he'll get over it.

"You promised" I scream at my Papa. "Eren you are old enough to understand that he has to go."

(Time jump) -

"You lied to me, I can't believe I believed you."

"I never lied to you. At the age of three, at that time I didn't think this would happen. No one could of predicted that this would happen."

"Send someone else" I beg, "you know I can't." I growl at him, feeling tears run down my face. I leave his office making my way down the stairs but not before slamming the door. A butler is waiting at the bottom of the step. "My keys please."

"Yes sir" he bows politely before retrieving them. I take the black Harley Davidson keys from the beta, storming from the house. I start the bike, not wanting to go home, not wanting to face the music that the man I had fallen in love with was going to be gone tomorrow morning. Off to war. I throw on the helmet and take off. No particular place in mind I just drive around until I come to the height looking over the town I called home.

"Eren?" Through a teary vison I spot Nanabe. "Come on lets go home."

"I don't want to."

"Don't you want to spend time with Levi?"

"Ofcourse. Its just not fair that he has to go" I shout, "Eren try to understand. With him there many lives will be saved. Its just the better stragety" she sits on the grass besides me, rubing my back. I lean on her shoulder, my 18 year old mind refusing to accept the facts even though its logical. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Nanabe looks down at me before looking away, clearly thinking her next words through. "You have faith in his skills right?" she looks down at me as she speaks these words. I answer with a nod. "Then put your faith in that and him."

"I've never been away from him this long."

"I understand" she looks off into the setting sun distance, eyes filling up with the orange, pink and yellow reflection of the setting sun rays. "I remember when Mike went off for a four month mission. Hange and I hated every minuet of it."

"How did you deal?"

"It might of been easier for us because I had Hange and she had me" I have to give her points for honesty. "Eren you'll constantly worry. Dread everytime the phone rings or a letter comes in but you must have faith in him. Besides he won't be alone, Erwins going so is Mike."

"Still" I whisper, "I know." I feel the phone in the back of my pockets ring, Levis voice ringing out in the area. "Its that?" she gives me an interested look. "Yeah, don't tell him though. He would have a fit if he knew I had a recording of him singing."

"Let alone your ringtone" she lauphs, "we can't get him to sing unless we get him outta of this world drunk". She giggles for a moment before saying what I knew she was going to "you better answer that." A second call from him gets in. Forced to face the music I answer the device: "hello."

"Eren you shitty brat, where the hell are you? Why didn't you answer the first time I called? I'm coming to get you!"

"He's with me Levi" Nanabe joins in. "We just needed to have a chat."

"You scared me half to death. Next time tell me" he signs on the other end of the device. "We'll be heading back soon, don't want to miss the party" the female besides me chucks. "Urg" I groan. "Shut up. I don't want to go."

"Shut up and get back here. If your not here in 15 I am coming to get you."

"Only if you can find me" I mutter, Nanabe rises to her feet laughing. "Eren don't test me. Because if I do have to come and get you you will regret it." The phone is hung up. "Your mean Levi" I mutter, still speaking the words dispite the fact he can't hear them.

"Look at you in a suit" I pull at the tie at Petras comment. "I hate this damn thing."

"I know were not ones for parties either" Ed rubs the back of his head before shrugging. "I didn't mean the party, I ment this outfit but the party does too."

"We might as well get it over with" Gunther comments. We look at the double doors of my grandfathers ball room, on the other side the party is already underway. "I hope I don't get hit on. Tonight's gonna be bad enough" Petra comments. "Yeah then we get to watch Oulo be jelious" Gunther complains." He does not" Petra argues face going beat red at our statement. "Yeah, yeah if you say so."

"He likes you" I'm not about to miss out on getting a jab out at her. "Eren, lier." I throw a smile over my shoulder, "if you say so" I end the conversation there as I cross the threashold, the doors being opened by two butlers. My face is masked in a smile, just like the way I was taught. Almost all the conversations end when I enter, eyes fly to me. As I walk I greet and breifly talk to others but my goal is one person in particular. I find the man who was going to be taken away from me on the left of my grandfather, Erwin to the right with Hange. They were mid conversation with a few other high ups in the military. Military Police commander Nile Dok is there with home defense commander Pixas. Both bow polity to me when I approach. "Greetings generals" a polite smile is on my face still as I speak. I grasp the arms of my mate, determined to stick to him like glue until he has to leave in the morning. "Hello pup" my grandfather speaks next. Hange and Erwin greet me respectfully. I don't give a damn about statues but in this setting no one gets a choice. "How you've grown" Pixas comments. "He went through a growth spurt" my grandfather replies. "Its good to see you doing well."

"Thank you sir."

"Please" he waves his hand, "were pratically family. Just call me Pixas."

"You two have known him since birth" my grandfather chuckles. "Speaking of family. How is the family Nile?"

"Maria's and are expecting our third" I try to recall his family. I known I've met them before. "Where is she anyway?" I feel like asking. If I have to be here she should too. "Congrats" my father, Erwin and Pixas pat him on the back. "If you want I'm sure she has a ultra sound picture" he looks around. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back" seeing she's not by his side the agitate male leaves the group. "You still mad at me Eren?" Papas eyes focus on me. I don't bother answering. "Thats right this is his first leaving" Pixas gives me a pittied look. "The first time I told my mate she lauphed thinking I was messing with her. She almost killed me when she reliezed I was serious" Pixas shakes his head. "My wife" Papa looks back in time remembering Nani before she passed, "understood but that didn't mean she didn't stick to me after she got the news. And from the look of it thats the path Erens going to follow."

"They take it a lot better than we think they will" my grandfather finished. "I thought for sure she would make me sleep on the couch after that."

"But all the same it makes it no easier" Papa patted my head but I moved out of reach sending him a look. He signed. "Eren don't blame him" Levi speaks for the first time. I glare at him. "What ever" I let him go, walking away, changing them out for better company. I find Oulo and Petra and the other two clowns sitting down with refreshments at a table. "Can I join?"

"Ofcourse kido" Ed pats the seat next to him. "Still unhappy I see" he comments. "Lets not talk about it ok?"

"Yeah lets try to have some fun tonight" Petra encourages, I just huff lightly. "If you say so."

"Cheer up Eren. Your only making it worse" she tries. "Leave 'em. If he wants to be this way let 'em" Oulo remarks from his side of the table. I growl at him. "Thats not nessary" he points a finger at me. "Go bite your tounge."

"Now now you two" Gunther interviens only to be thwarted by Oulo. "If you were going to come here with an attutide then why did you come at all?"

"I didn't get much of a choice." Some one wrapped there arms around me, I jumped for a second before recongizing my mothers caring arms. "I know you don't like it but please for him" she whispered, for my ears alone. "Make his memory of you last. Incase...."

"Enough no more" I snap at her, fighting back my tears. "He shouldn't have to go." I wrentch my self from her arms, keeping a freindly face until the doors close behind me. Alone in the garden grounds I let my tears fall.

Levi:

I find my mate crying his eyes out in the open night. He's not the only one unhappy about me leaving for the newly started war but no choices were given. When the call came you answered, just like I would be doing in the morning. I fold my arms around him. Attempting to offer my mate any form of comfort that I could. But I can only do so much an this time it wasn't good enough just like the others. "Don't promise you'll return. You can't garentee that" he sobs into the open air. I'm embracing him from behind, his back to my front. "There's nothing else I can tell you. Come on now, have some faith in me." I kiss his cheek lightly. "Don't go."

"Eren. You know I don't want to leave" I grabed and linked my hand with his. "Before you know it I'll be back and then we can start out lives together."

"Dating this past year meant nothing to you?" he gives me a pitiful face. "You know that's not true. Its just means I don't have to hold back any longer when I get back. I can kiss you all I want" slowly distracting him was doing the trick. Getting his mind off the morning was the best way to get one last happy night with him. Come the morn there was no telling what would come once we set foot on enemy ground. He was blushing mad in my arms. "Levi don't talk like that."

"And when I come home I want to sleep in the same bed with my mate" he fell of the bench but I easly caught him. "Levi, knock it off. Its embarrassing."

"You know you like the idea."

"Stop being such a pervert" I exclaim. I roll my eyes, he hasn't seen nothing yet. I steal another kiss from the 18 years old cheek. He pushes me away when I go in for a third. "Stop it. Do you even know where we are? Do you want to get on Papa bad side?" I laugh at his defense, "your already mine. He can't do much about it."

"I'm going to tell him that" he threatens. "You want me to get in trouble?"

"No" he looks away as he does, he's lieing. And he's horrible at it. "Mates don't lie to each other Eren" I pinch his nose cutting of the locations supply. "I wasn't lieing. I was only teasing" he defends. "Yeah yeah" I roll my eyes but let him go. I sit with him on the bench, he leans against me head on my shoulder. "Will you sing for me. One more time before you have to leave?"

I give me a look that earns him laughing at me. You have to be kidding me. I protest but the begging look he gives me convinces me. "Just once."

"I get to record it."

"Hell no" I veto the demand immensity, "please, please, please" he whines. "Fine" I sign in defeat the only one I'm ever willing to admit to . The only person I will ever surrender to. "Well be able to beat the bastards soon. Isn't just hearing it good enough?"

"No" he folds his arms, we could wait each other out all night long and neither of us would be willing to give in. "Fine" I rub the back of my head while he celebrates. Garbing at his phone excitably. "Any requests?" I joke. "Any thing is good with me. "

"You are such a brat." "I know but you love me" he knows he has me right where he wants me. "Ready" he's waiting for me to begin. "Oh-" I begin to hum before taking up some lyrics.

"Sweet heart wait for me. I'll be back before you know it. Wait for me won't you please. When I'm gone my strength will be from you, the smile on your face, the laughter you give off. Oh baby won't you please just wait for me. I'll have the bastards heads on a platter before you can sneeze. Well dine on there blood, dance in the fire the battle will create. Don't forget me, I'll be back soon. We'll right and call. All my thoughts will be on you, my heat longing for you until we can be reunited. I'll come back, just you wait and see. Wait for me." I hum again eyes locked on his the whole time. "I'm you solider, your strong protector. I'm an alpha but heart unwilling to leave but having no choice I'm forced to leave. Keep me in your thoughts. Always have faith." Erens crying again.I brush them off his face, "wait for me my love. We'll be re-united shortly." As I finish the drops the phone, throwing him self into my grasp. I catch him. Holding him as the flood gates refuse to close. "Shsh" I whisper into his ears. "Don't go" he pleads, clutching at my clothing desperately. I kiss his eye lids before kissing his checks. He sits on my lap unwilling to let me go. 

A couple hours later we return to the party. Eren at least is no longer crying. Neither of us would've returned but since I've been tasked with the duty of giving a speech.... He refuses to release me for any reason. He snarls at Mike when the man teases. "Enough play nice" I muter for his ears alone. He only squeezes tighter on the arm he's holding captive. "I'm only teasing Eren" Mike throws his hands in the air. Surrendering, good thing to Erens torn between being mad and crying. I couldn't take another cry spell. 

"He'll have to get over it" I glance over my shoulder to see Nile and Erwin approaching Niles family in tow. "Hello Mr. Eren" there oldest son greets. "Hello" he replies. The toddle gurgles something to the extend what the older generation just said. Eren takes it in stride not minding in the least bit. Him and Maria take off in an instance talking. 

"Its about time Ackerman" Nile snides, giving me a snear. My head twisted to face the speaker, a low growl rising my throat. "What?"

"Well its about time you got your self a mate" Erwin responds. "Yeah well how about you get one? Huh Erwin. Oh wait you probably can't cause of your damn big eyebrows" I respond. His mouth gaps for a moment before he laughs it off. "Whats so funny?" Niles son asks, none of us answer. Erwin just pats his head. "Yes Commander when are you going to get one?" Eren joins in. Nile gives him a glare it was all fun and games to the two other alphas until my mate joined in. "Do we have a problem?" I ask Nile, not giving eyebrows a chance to answer. "Why would we have a problem?" dumbass Erwin asks looking between the two of us. Nile roles his eyes "you think your all that just because you got fated to the Commanders grandson. Please Ackerman." 

"Oh please" I match the eye roll. "You act like your so great-"

"Is there problem?" said grandfather roles up, eyes appraising of the now silent group. "Well?" He lifts an eyebrow using a tone that garenteed him an answer. "No sir" Erwin responds, the only one to do so. Nile female omega clutches at his arm, silently urging him to behave. Eren watches to see how I will respond, leaveing just the two of us to respond. "I asked a question" the tone books no argument. Both omegas back way, heads tilted in submission. Maria grabs her two children to pull them back. Behind her. Eren steps behind me. 

Not only are we being watched by the omegas and the children but others at the party as well. Around us silence is gaining. As seconds tick by more eyes lock on us. Conversations ending. "No sir" Nile gives in first. "No sir" I finish. He gives the three of us alphas a pointed look each before his eyes refocus on me. "Come with me, its almost time for your speech." 

Internally I groan. Not wanting to do such a thing. I grab a drink from a near by waiter as he passes by chugging down the contents before handing the empty cup off. "What was that all about?" Eren whispers to me. We weave hands between other parties still locked by our hands as we head to the raised landing. "Niles just a bastard. He's pissed and thinks that I'm going to get special privileges because I'm mated to you."

"Grandfather would never" he whispers back. "Besides what does he have against you.?"

"He's envious I'm stronger than him and now being mated to you..." I answer finishing just before my time came. My omega stands back as his grandfather gathers the attention of the crowd."Ladies and Gentleman your attention please" I stand waiting near by as he opens the occasion. "We are gathered here today as family. Members of a whole community of military families and the soldiers who fight and give there lives so we can sleep safe at night." The commander pauses waiting while all eyes focus on him on stage before finishing. "No one wants to say goodbye tonight. Nor tomorrow but please" he looks pointy at Eren as he says this last part "celebrate tonight with no worries, with no fear, no regrets until the morning. There will never be enough time with those we love but the best we can give those going to war is our time and love. Don't anyone worry we'll have the enemy waving the white flag in no time" shouts and agreement ecoed in the room. He allowed the crowed to be loud and noisy a moment longer before he regained the attention of the group. "Among those going is my future grand-son in law, humanities strongest Captain Levi Acherman" he motions me forward. Besides him in the front onlookers my face is blank. Giving no emotions, no reserves away. Cheers ring out before once more a hand is held in the air, waiting for silence. Unlucky for me, it was my turn to take the front and center position. Believe me I hated this.

"War is never pretty. People give me way to much damn credit. I can't garentee that all those who go will return. But when fighting remember one thing. A picture of the one you hold most dear" I turn to Eren. "I fight for my mate, for his safty and freedom as do we all. For honor, freedom and our rights. I refuse to lay over and die. I'm not dieing on that field." When finished I step back allowing the commander to take over. Whether that was the kind of speech he wanted well maybe next time you'll be more specific. "Well give them hell" Erwin shouts. My words had sparked loudness before but after that out burst. "Quiet" Nile shouts over the commotion, trying to get the attention of those witnessing the verbal conversation so that the commanding officer could retake his position as the main speaker. "Thank you Captain" he nods politely with me while I return to the side of my mate, re-linking our fingers. I return the gesture. "Keep in mind the memories of your loved ones. There good motivators. Never forget that even though you are miles away, they are always with you. " Clapping erupts in the space as the speech is ended. The three of us exit stage left. 

The party for the most part for the rest of the night is pretty uneventful. As to not cause a fight, although I wouldn't mind fighting Nile I stay away from the male. No need to make a scene, get in trouble or get my suit dirty. Besides I don't want to waste time I could be spending with Eren on a fly. "That was a comforting speech Captain" Pixas comes to speak with me during. "Thank you sir."

"Now remember what he said Eren. Stay strong for both his good and yours" Pixas sits down on the right of Erens Papa was Erens parents. On the left is Pixas then Nile with his family then Erwin then Hange then me. After that is Eren, on the other side of Eren is my squad.

Eren doesn't make an effort to respond but does not cling to my tighter. I was starting to wonder if he was going to cut off circulation. I wouldn't be surprised if he left a bruise.He lets go during the five course. As much as I hate to admit it, the last home land meal was delicious. Eren enjoyed the desert most of all. I scooted him mine, not having a sweet tooth and all when most weren't looking. Hange gave me a look but who cared what the monstiousy crazy women thought. Eren scarfed down the cake like the food supplies was going to end tomorrow. He sure did like his food. That was one thing that had come over from the past. "What do you say to some dancing?" Grisha drags his wife away as the music begins. "Sure."

I glance out the side of my eye to see Ed and Gunther nudge Oulo towards Petra and before the two of them really get a chance to say anything there both being shoved towards the dance floor by their team maters. Protests was defetly ignored. Niles the next to leave dragging his mate along with him leaving his two under the eye of Erwin. I would never trust him with my kids not that well have any. 

Coughing next to me gains my attention. Erens coughing into a napkin. I touch him gently, on his shoulder questioning his health. "I'm alright."

"Eren?" Hange comes over on his older side, his Papa rises to his feet, waiting. Pixas alerted to the change in atmosphere glances over. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a little pain. Nothing to be concerned about" he tries to play it off but that's not going to fly. I meet the eyes of his grandfather then Hange, all in one moment. In the next the commander is excusing us. With Hange we leave but not before forcing some more pills down his throat. I never noticed he was getting pale. I prayed it was not another attack. 

Eren:

"I'm fine, really" I push Hangs concerned hands off my face. "Stop fussing and behave" she went as far as to wave a finger in my face. "Eren" my grandfather warned, voice going stern. "Let Hange check you."

"Your not off the hook" I reminded him. "Yeah I know. But you'll get over it."

"Oh I'll get over it alright" I snaped back, only to be re-pushed on my back. "Enough sass, lay down and be silent" Hange intervened, taking my temperature, heart beat and a few other tests before finally leaving me alone but not before issuing the order not to move. "It doesn't look like your having a major attack."

"Is it possible that the pills held it off?" Levi questions. "There's no way to tell. Although either way I am insisting that the party is over for you. I want you to get some rest Eren" ofcourse Eren protests the motion and once more tries to rise from his laying postion but the three military members are having none of it. Especially me. 

"So there you have it sweetpea bed time" she pulls the covers up to my neck. "I'll tell your mother and father your resting" Papa leaves. Leaving me alone with the beta and alpha. "Are you going back to the party? Hange asks Levi. "You should know the answer to that." She rolls her eye, "ofcourse how stupid of me. Well goodnight you two." 

The beta waltze from the room. And there was two. Levi settles his but on my left side after fixing the room. Night stand lamp on, main light off, curtained windows closed. Thank heavens for sound proof walls other wise there was no telling if I would be able to get some rest. I will admit I was tired and hurting but I tried to tell my self it wasn't as bad as it would be emotionally in the morning. "Go to sleep brat."

"If I do you'll be gone in the morning."

"Stupid I would wake you up" he rolls his eyes at me. I know he's not lying but that makes me no more egar to settle. Eventually I would just have to suck it up, sooner or later the sun would rise and the morning would come wheither I went to sleep or not. "Please snuggle."

"I don't know if you deserve it. How many times have we've told you to tell us if your not feeling well? And what do you do?"

"I didn't want our last night to end up like this. I wanted happiness not arguing" I being to cry again which of course only makes things so much worse. "Eren come on don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I'm just trying to get our point across through that thick head of yours. You act like I'm not coming back."

He must of taken pity on me because he crawls over ontop of the covers. "Shsh." I clutch him to me tightly. Now that I have him I refuse to allow him to leave."You are such a snotty, sobby brat" he provided me a tissues which I took gratefully. "Now go to sleep, I'll stay right here and hold you. And before you ask yes I promise to wake you in the morning?"

"Promise to write and call?" 

"Of course. I'll be counting down the minuets until I can return to you" I force my self to nod, knowing begging him not to go would be no good. "Come under the blankets, you'll get cold."

"Your making this so much harder" he mutters but does. Ignoring my questions on the matter. Inside, he snuggles right up to me. I suck in his scent and warmth. Unwilling to think that before I knew it, when I woke up next that it would all be taken away.

Levi:

Hand in hand Eren walked me to the hanger. This is the last place I wanted either of us to be. Hange and Nannabe who were staying behind were saying goodbye to Mike. The first was sobbing uncontrollably. Mike like me wanted to say something, anything to make things easier but like me there was nothing. "Hange and Nannabe will take you back" I murmur. "Shut up" Eren comments. I roll my eyes at his antics. He's doing his best not to cry. But I can already see the drops forming in his eyes. 

I pump fist with Nannabe and a reluctant hug from Hange. "All of you better come back."

"Jeez give us some credit" Mike kisses her before kissing Nannabe who is just as relucatant as the other to let go. "You got ten minuets" an officer shouts at the group. Eren snarls at the male, making him go quiet. "Remember we'll come for you if you don't come back" Nannabe reminds those leaving. "Chill, it won't come to that" Mike tells responds, looking alomst panicky at the idea. 

"Count us in on that" I look up seeing my teaming heading over. I didn't know they were coming. "What are you four doing here?"

"Saying goodbye. You can't think we were going to let you leave without saying goodbye" Gunther answers. "You guys need to chill everyone will come back. This is our strongest team mind you" Oulo mentions to those leaving. "We are veterans for a reason" Erwin agrees. 

"Five minuets!" 

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to have your title removed" Eren shouts back. "Eren" Erwin warns. "Fuck off. Your not the one lossing your mate," he clutches me tighter, pratically snarling at the alpha. "Show some respect" I remind the younger male. He;s leaking off sarrow and agatation in waves. "Shut up." He burrows his head into my arm. "I know, I know." 

"Three minuets!" 

"Thats it" Eren mutters. "Get back here hot head" I pull the agiated omega back to me before he can chew out the officer. "Don't leave" big greenish blue eyes stare up at me emploraly. "Shsh" I kiss his forehead. "Ill be back before you know it."

I embrace him tightly kissing his crying, closed eye lids before taking a kiss from his lips. "Love you." I pull away heading towards the air craft with the others. Turning to give him one last departing look. Hange falls, crying. Erens and Nannabe are still on their feet, both crying. The others solute. That's my last look.


	4. Chapter four: Missing you

Levi: 

Running in the halls was never an action approved of by me but when it came to being able to speak to my on the other side of the world mate I had no quams. Making my feet go faster on my way to the communications room I hurry to meet with the communication staff who controlled the phone used to call home. Once in my hands, my fingers hurried to dial the number of the person I craved to talk to, praying Eren will answer. Of course he picks up right away. "Levi!" he shouts into the receiver. "Eren" I reply leaving the room, but not before being reminded I only get a had an hour of phone time. I brush off the reminder. I talk to Eren the whole way back to my quarters. Uncaring if anyone heard our words. "Are you ok? Are you safe?" the concerned questions rush from my omegas lips. "Relax my love, I'm alright." I close my door, finally enclosed in the privacy of my two room housing quarters.

"How have you been? Hows college?" 

"I'm alright, lonely but I feel better talking with you. College is ok, my teachers didn't like the fact I had to have a solider with me during my classes but they got over it."

"Not that they really got a choice." I lounge on the bed, imaging I'm laying next to him, snuggling. "Haha yeah" theres humor but not much, almost dry like it was forced. "This is your last semester right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my physical therapy degree I just want it to be over." I chuckle. "I should be home for graduation." He shrieks happly on the other end, "really?"

"You'll have to come up what you want for a present."

"You just you!" he shouts again. "Stop shouting. You'r gonna break my ear drums." He's silent on the other end. At first I assumed it was because of my reprimend but when it continues I know its not. "Eren?"

"Are you sure? Papa said it was only gonna take a couple years before but now its taken this long...." He sounds so depressed. The conditions were in should not be as it was. The fight was only suposed to last a short while, not all these years. Far to long to be apart from my lover. "I know love."

"I just want my alpha, nothing more. Nothing less."

"You can have me all you want when I get back. In all out seriousness, you need to decide what you want, I owe you seven years worth of Christmas, valentines and birthday gifts" this was going to get pricy fast. But I could care less about the money if it made him happy. I just wanted to start my life with my omega and make memories with him, instead of being here in this dirty, blood and dead filled hell hole. "I don't want anything but for you to come back."

"Your to stuborn for your own good. You'll get what you want and more."

"Don't spend any money on me Levi" he warns. "You'll get over it."

"You are such a pain."

"And your a brat."

"What is it with you and calling me a brat?"

"Get over it " he gets more anoyed when I contuine to snicker and chuckle I can just imagine the kid sticking his tounge out at me dispite me not being able to see it."Your mean."

"Mean and your alpha."

"Haha" he snides. Sarcasm pooling off every word. I glance down at the watch, making sure I keep track of time. Don't get me wrong I don't want to hang up but I have shift soon. "How are the others, Mike and Erwin?"

"You know, Erwins in his element with all the stragety and all. Mike is well...Mike." He chuckles on the other end. "That's good. I'm relieved your all safe." I go to reply but am cut off by a knock on my door. I snarl at the interruption, opening the door. Unexpectedly its a mail boy, handing me over a letter and a package. Trembling in his shoes, no doubt for my outburst. "I just got the stuff you sent" I inform Eren. I open the seven page letter. "Jeeze write enough?" I tease. He makes a sassy remark but I chose to ignore the comment. "I'll read it later."

"Look in the package" he encourages. I do as bid, pulling out my pocket knife to slit the tape off. My mates scent radiates stronger from this than the letter and I suck it in gratefully. Inside the carboard box is pictures, scent sticks,tea bags and some new clothing. The picture filled envoplope contains pictures from my mate. My hows he changed in the seven years. Some of him are him accompanied by family others with freinds, a blond and black head male and female. There from all seasons and locations from home to school to the mall or outside. I touch them lightly. "Do you like?"

"I like."

"You sound distracted."

"I'm looking at the photos." I flip through them, looking at each carefully. Sucking in everything infront of my eyes. "I sent you more scent sticks. There in the plastic container." 

"Ok" I glance back down at the clock. With only eight of the 60 left I'm determined to get my seconds worth. "You should get mine soon."

"Good I need more scent strips. I used the rest during my last heat" I groan. "Eren don't say that." Glancing down revels a raging hard on. That's all it takes on word from my innocent mate. "Why?"

"I'll show you when I get home" I purr. Fighting my bodys urges back. "Levi is everything alright, you don't sound like you." 

"Don't worry about it" I answer, willing my cock to calm down. I'm not about to take care of it while on the phone nor do I have time before my next shift. "What does that mean? Of course I'm worried about you. If you need to go to medics then go."

"No I'm good." My clock revels I only have a couple minuets left. Sadly I retrace my steps back to the communication station where the man from before is waiting for the communication device, hand held out in impateince. "Eren I have to go. I love you. I'll write and call you soon." The man points at the clock. I know what that means but none the less doesn't stop me from growling at the other officer. He lifts his eye brow unfazed by my outburst. "Love you too, Stay safe." I hang up handing over the phone.

Its another three weeks before I get another call but this time I don't want to speak to anyone content as much as possiple to lay half dead. "Hey Levi phone time" Erwin waves the device in my face. I smack it away. "Come on Levi" he pushes in my face again but when I snarl he backs off. "Alright" he holds his hands up, giving me some space. I settle back into the medical bed, trying not to lose it. "I'll call Eren and let him know your coming home" he whispers before leaving the room. I bang my fist against my pillow, unable to help the tears falling from my eyes. 

The next day I was loaded into a copter with the other severely wounded for the ride home. I slept for the ride back, thanks to the medication my mind and emotions had a much needed 18 hour break. I must of been out for the touch on home ground and intro to homeland military medical unit because the next time I awaken I find my self in my own room, newly washed down, fresh bandages, with a new medical equipment IV and liquid in me. I'm alone. I can't help but think that its for the best. 

I'm curious about the paperwork on the stand but I don't care enough right off the bat so I leave it for a while and take a much needed nap. But when I'm up again I find I was not alone but am so now. Theres more papers on the pile now. I reach over lazly not really over concerned with the pile. I find a couple medical documents that I need to sigh not to mention the two small notes from Erwin. One was just letting me know that he had sent all my possessions over and that he asked the nurses to send home what I did not need. The second was a note letting me know that he had called Eren. I clenched at the latter pissed that he had the nerve to call my omega. Who surely would not want me now that I was missing a leg. 

My anger boils over. Beeping filled the room. A nurse rushed into the room. "Please Captain Levi, calm down."But I refused to listen. In the end to calm me they had to push liquid medication into my system. My head fell to the pillow as sleep embraced me. 

"Let me see him." I awake to these words. Moments is all it takes to place the voice. Dispite my longing to see the mate I had been away from for over seven years, I didn't want to at the same time. "Please sir understand he doesn't want to see you" must be a nurse responding to the visit. If not a doctor. "I am his mate. He doesn't want see me then he can tell it to my face."

"Please understand Sir-" the person trying to talk down to my growing agitated state mate trying again to talk him out of see me. "I haven't see him in seven years please just let me through. If he doesn't want to see me then...." he trailed off, verbally going from words to whimpering. I did my best to drown out the conversation, hands over my ears not wanting to hear the desperation lacing his words. 

The medical department stuck to their guns, not allowing him in my room to see me. I ignored all his calls but couldn't get out of meeting the grandpa who wanted answers. "I have Erwins report as to what happened. But what I want to know is why you wont let Eren see you. Your breaking his heart." 

"You wouldn't get it" I look away from the general as I speak not man enough to look him in the face. "Try me." I remain silent until he tries to order me. That's when I snap at him, "because I can't be a mate to him. He doesn't deserve me. Can't you see I'm broken." I motion to my missing limb as I speak. He gives me a look like I've lost it. "You think that just because your missing a piece of you, mind you can live without will make it so your mate won't love you? Won't care for you? Want you? Levi when did you lose your brains?"

"Its true!"

"No its not and you want to know how I can prove it?" he gives me his back as he walks to the door which I just noticed was open just a crack. "He's all yours. I'll be in the hall." A blur rushes me throwing its self on me. The scent is the first thing to give him away. "Eren" his arms wrap around my waist as he burries his head into my shoulder. Salt reaches my nose next, I don't need to see his face to know what they are nor do I need to feel my own to know their mixing with his. "Why? Why?" he wants to know. "I just want you, I want my mate. I've missed you so much and now you don't want me?!"

"Eren....Its not that I don't....You deserve some one better, an alpha thats not broken."

"Your not broken your just you" he holds my cheeks for the forcing me to meet his piercing gaze. "Why can't you see that?"

"Eren, I can't protect you any more. I can't care for you, hell I can't even walk."

"If your really don't want me then tell me you hate me and never want to see me again" he's being risky, he has everything on the line. The both of us know this.I remain silent, unwilling to say the words he so bet on. "No" emotional I grab, forcing my head against his chest. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't push me away." Levi throws his hands in the air, like a dramatic teenageger. "Look at me Eren, I'm scared, why would you want damaged goods?" "Your not damaged goods. Yes your injured but that makes me love you no less. I've known from the very minuet that you were recovered what occured and you know what it made me think none the less or any different about you." 

"I'm not..." he holds me against him, increasing his hold in strength against my head. "You say one more thing that demeens you and you will not like it..." I cut his words off.

Eren:

Our first real argument. I was hoping I could end it with one more sentence but that idea was thrown out the window by Levi when he planted a kiss on my lips. I was shocked enough by the movement that my eyes stayed open but that only lasted for a minuet before I was returning the gesture. I lowered my self lower on his chest, even while kissing mindful of his injured self. 

He was releuct to let go of my lips. We withdrew for nothing more than a couple seconds before we were reconnected at the lips. He only gave me time to suck in air for a moment, I took advantage to pull away not giving him the chance to pull me back into his kissing spell. " Answer me alpha" I demanded through my panting, mingling with the pants of the one under my weight. Levi did try to pull me back down but I refused until a final answer was given and I would not budge. "No I don't want to leave you. I love you Eren. I just...."

"What did I tell you? Shut up" I kissed him, cutting off all underrating things he could speak about him self. Levi withdraws from the kiss, looking out of it, more than likely tired. "Go to sleep dear, I'll be right here when you get up."

"I'll wake up and you'll have been a dream" I get under the covers next to him, not just because I had been missing this, not just to offer comfort, but because we both needed the contact. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Figures the bastards get to go home before me" I cursed in the back seat of the limo. "You are totally jelious" I can't help but tease. "I get injured and have to stay in that medical prison for three weeks and those fuckers get to go home right off the plane. Not cool."

"You'll get over it"my head on his shoulder is how we pass the time on the rest of the ride back. The limo pulls upfront. The late evening environment, sunset and warm air providing a nice back round for Levis return him. The driver opens the door before getting Levis weel chair from the back. I set it up, helping Levi to and from seats. He loath the aid, but is forced to accept it.

"We built a elevator just for you" I led him said transportation method, flying the two of us up to the floor where my bedroom was placed. Different then when younger, many of my toys now in storage making away for more adult things like books, the only stuffed animals in my room being Fuzzytail and RIvellie. The wall under my windows were now storing books. My poobear clock was in storage making way for a alarm clock. Dresser cleared for anything my childhood self had, now covered with pictures in frames.

The walls maybe still be the same color but the bed set was no a black with red pillows and sheets. I aided Levi so he could rest in my bed now a king size instead of twin. "Nice change."

"Thank you" he lounged in my sleeping quarters while I put away the chair and set Levis clotheing in my second dresser, like the other under the telelvison. Side by side. "Thank you Eren."

"You never have to thank me Levi" I made sure the folding was up to his standards. "No Eren, I mean it. For everything. You take such good care of me and even though I'm like this" I glare at him waiting to see if he was going to disobey my rule. "I just want to say thank you for accepting me and waiting for me to get back." I kiss him an give a "your welcome."

"Lay with me? I want to snuggle."

"Ofcourse, I'm always up to snuggling." 

We were scared shitless as Levi would put it when the door later in the day burst open. Levis up, gun raised prepared to defend my still half asleep form. "Aww look at the two of you" its none other than Hange, standing with the door wide open, hands clasped together in pleasure. "The fuck shitty women? I could've shot you."

"Yeah but you didn't" she pointed out. "What do you want? Or are you just going to stand there like a lunitic oh wait you aren't you? Well wasn't that a waste of words."

"Oh Levi you meanie. Now I just wanted to let you know the rest of us just returned and if you pea brain can wrap around what I'm saying. I mean freshly off the plane."

"Fuck you. I don't have a pea brain."

"You two sound like two bickering kids" I comment, "do you two have to start shit now?"

"Eren theres an important lesson here. Levi is not allowed near your children because the first words we all know will be swear words."

"No one said we were having kids" I comment, head burried in the pillow my other side of my head once occupied. "You don't want kids?" Levi voice makes me turn. I never expected the sad, devestated look to adorn his face. "I never said that" he relaxes mildly, "but it will be something to talk about. My heat will hit in a few weeks".

"Can you guys talk about your soon to commence sex life when I'm not around?" 

"You started this" I point out. "True but that won't stop me from wanting to throw up."

"Go to your room if you have to voment" Levi orders, "now go away were busy."

"Busy sleeping?"

"What did it look like when we entered?"

"Aren't you the one that didn't want to listen to conversation?" I ask, knowing the answer. The sentence more like a reminder. "very true. Young omega."

"Oh my gosh no more star wars for you."

"Now lets get to the reason I'm here, were home and dinners going to be ready or should I say is ready by now."

"Oh wonderful" I pinch his side, earning a look from the male. "Plus the Yeagers want to celebrate."

Down the stairs Levi reunites with those he once faught with on the battle field. He was an example of the costs of war. It was a wonder if the us the wining side was really the winner. Mother and father greeted him, like a son who had been away from home and he was. Like me happy to have him back.

Levi:

I take it back I was not happy to see Eren. Our second argument since my return was over who was going to be my theropist. In the end I gave in and let him but that was a mistake. The pain in the ass wasn't letting me rest, encouraging me to keep going. "Eren, I'm done!"

"Levi just a little more."

"No. Hear me you stupid Omega. I'm not doing anymore."

"Atleast you didn't swear" not fazed by my outburst, "you want swear words, I'll give you swear words."

"Levi if you keep treating me like this you are going to get a different therapist."

"Fine." I fold my arms over my toned chest. At least I had not lost my muscles in the months since the accident. "Fine Levi, stay the way you are. You'll never qualify for the leg if you don't complete this."

"Maybe I don't want an artificial leg." 

"Its better than one leg. Can't you be grateful for once? I can't work with you when your like this Levi."

"You and me both." I got what I wanted, but didn't expect him to leave me in the home therapy room. "Eren get back here."

"I can't hear you grumpy pants" I strolled my fingers on the floor. Impatient, wanting off the damn carpet but unable in my state. I stewed on the floor for ten minuets before he came back. "You done with your tantrum?"

"My tantrum?" 

"Do you even hear your self Levi?"

"You know what Eren-"

"I know your frustrated, I get it. I understand. But the therapy is good for you. Don't you want to walk again. The metal leg although not human flesh is still something."

"Just give me the leg."

"Levi we've been over this, we need to finish this part of your therapy before you can have it." A few cuss words existed my lips. "You've been home for a few months now. You would be a lot farther if you didn't surrender so much."

"Eren you piss me off."

"Haven't heard that one before" Eren rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "Remember you can't spend my heat with me if you can't do this." He was playing dirty using one of my drawings against me. Since walking became a no and I was on medical discharge from the military I was no longer on protection duty not only pissing me off but leaving me with more time on my hands then way I knew what to do with. 

Drawing a new hobby. I got really good at it. The sketch being referred to was one of Eren holding a infant, with me hugging him from behind. After finding the sketch after I went far to hid it, Eren and I had the long awaited conversation on heats and pregnancy. 

"How are you going to take care of me when preggers and when born an infant in the condition you are in?"

"I didn't chose this." He rubbed at his temple. "Levi I know. Just please, I only want you better. As your therapist I know whats best for you" our anger at him and his light frustation with me was fading. There was no way I could be mad at Eren for long."I know. How about this 30 more minuets then we call it a day."

"That works."

"Hows your therapy going?" Karla asked me that night at the dinner table. "Alright" I answered. "I don't know if thats good or bad."

"Consider if somewhat of both"Eren piped in. "He fights me at ever turn." A few grumbles leave my mouth before filling with food. "Slow and steady wins the race" Grisha says, "everyone is different. But then again my son knows that."

"Yup. More time isn't necessary a bad thing."

"Maybe you should let someone else take over" Hange suggested. "Sometimes its better not to have that emotional connection."

"No one else touches him" Erens hands slamb onto the table surface, dinning room chair easing back. "Calm down Eren" Petra encourages. "Calm dear" Karla does the same, placating the protective boy. "You should see Levi, he hates it when Eren comes home from helping patients."

"He nearly tore my head off when I teased him about it" Hange commented. I didn't dare swear at the table, knowing my mother in law didn't appreciate that type of language. Hange would hear it later. "What no comeback? At least he's not snarling and being all possessive." Eren just had to join in. "No one else touches you."

"I'm only doing my job."

"I liked you better when you were little."

"Your only mad because I'm taller than you." Eren wouldn't let it go there. "I think I'm the only omega that would dare to sass you let alone get away with it."

"Suck it up." 

"You know you love me."

"Why is it that your getting me again?" I asked Erwin when he retrieved me. "Because Erens getting a mani pedi."

"What is that?" 

"How should I know" on the first floor Erwin followed me to the inground pool room where I had followed the scent of my mate. His sweet cirtry scent wading from behind closed doors. I didn't bother knocking before entering. Finding Eren, Hange, Petra and my mother in law getting their nails done. "You two are soposed to be on shift."

"We switched with Oulo and Mobolt now go away your ruining the moment" Hange ordered. Laying back in lounge chairs. "Next time run it by me" Erwin said. "Yeah, what ever boss man. Now please go."

"Eren" I weeled over to his chair. Pulling the cumcombers off at his name my mate turned his head to give me his attention. "Yes my love?" My look must of said it all because he leaned over to give me a kiss. "Its alright. Levi."

"You weren't there when I woke up." He rubbed his cheek against mine. "I'm sorry deal I expected you to nap longer. Maybe you should you look really tired."

"I want you" I continued to whisper. "I'm finishing as we speak then we can snuggle."

"Your nails are more important than me?"

"That's not true alpha and you know it. How about this I'll move over and Erwin will place you besides me?" I nodded,liking the compromise. "Um sure" Erwin rubbed the back of his head, before moving to do as instructed."Let me know if I hurt you" the big blond said but he didn't. 

My head rested on his chest as his nails continued to be groomed. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think you've gone soft."

"I have not" I mumbled, planning to go back to sleep. Feeling sightly guilty for interrupting his private time. Especially after having to stay up since coming home with me due to nightmares. But I wanted to be close, needed to be close.


End file.
